All menos romance
by Creppess
Summary: Estos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya[Yaoi] Resumen: Un simple pentagrama puede hacer la canción de tu vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes:**

**Andalucía:** Sandra _/ _**Navarra: **Izko _/ _**Galicia:** Reis _/ _**Murcia:** Nuria

* * *

Los sonidos rebotaban por las paredes haciendo eco por toda la planta. La canción iba por el estribillo, era bastante animada. De pronto la puerta se abrió.

− ¡ANTONIO! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE SAQUES A LOS PERROS!

− Mamá, los he sacado hace una hora.

− ¡LOS VUELVES A SACAR! – Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Antonio no entendía muy bien a su madre, pero se esforzaba para que no tuviera más estrés de la cuenta. Dejo la guitarra y fue a sacar a los perros.

''_**Buenas tomatitos~ me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, estoy estudiando música en un conservatorio o academia, ~como lo prefieras ver~. Tengo 17 años, vivo con mis diecinueve 'hermanos' y mi 'madre' en una casa de tres plantas sin contar el garaje ni la guardilla, la casa no es muy alta pero lo suficiente mente ancha para que podamos estar nosotros y algunos invitados. Vivimos en un campo. Mi madre siempre está haciendo quehaceres o ayudando a mis hermanos pequeños con los deberes. Tengo siete hermanos que son más mayores que yo, cuatro hermanos de mi edad y ocho más pequeños que yo. Es una locura ¿verdad? Fusososo~''**__. _

En el conservatorio de Antonio solo aceptaban a una persona por país. El chico al oír que lo habían aceptado casi le da un patatús. En la escuela tenía dos grandes amigos, Francis y Gilbert. Su amigo Gilbert era un caso muy extraño, su hermano también está en la escuela, el director los dejó entrar porque ''no se puede derrochar el talento'' lo mismo fue para los hermanos Varga.

Este conservatorio cada mes se va cambiando de idioma, el pobre Antonio lo pasa un poco mal a la hora de hablar inglés. El americano se le daba bien, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a comerse las letras, pero el inglés británico… ya era otra historia.

Lo peor de todo esto es que en su clase hay un inglés, y cada vez que Antonio habla empieza a reírse. Pero las cartas cambian cuando el inglés habla en español.

En este conservatorio hacen parejas, y cada X tiempo las cambiaba o permanecían hasta final del curso.

Antonio fue al garaje para sacar a los perros, pero se encontró con una chica, tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza, sus ojos verdes le miraban fijamente.

− Hey Nuria ¿qué haces aquí?

− Reis ha perdido su anillo. – Nuria señaló a un chico que estaba mirando el suelo.

El rubio miraba el suelo constantemente mientras pasaba las manos por él, su pelo corto y rizado no paraba de moverse y sus ojos azules estaban abiertos como platos.

− Antonio, no lo encuentro… − Reis tenía la cara manchada de polvo.

− ¿Le has preguntado a Sandra? – Dijo Nuria pensativa – Una vez te escondió tu ropa interior para-

− ¡Nuria, ese era nuestro secreto! – dijo molesta una chica de pelo corto marrón oscuro y ojos miel, apoyada en la puerta.

− Nunca entenderé a las chicas… − había un chico detrás de Sandra, también tenía los ojos miel, pero su pelo era rubio oscuro y corto, a excepción de una coletilla.

− Entonces eres gay. – Contestó la andaluza con una sonrisa picarona.

− **¡ANTONIO, NURIA, REIS, SANDRA, IZKO, AL COCHE, QUE LLEGÁIS TARDE!**

− ¿Y mi anillo?...

* * *

Antonio se bajó del coche y fue corriendo a su clase. Entró al pabellón, subió las escaleras y corrió hasta la última puerta de aquel inmenso pasillo. Una vez en frete de ella leyó: ''Toca alemán'', sonrió y la abrió.

− Hey Antonio, hoy hacen las parejas. – Un rubio con perilla y coleta se acercó al español mientras jugaba con una rosa entre sus dedos.

− El magnífico yo, tiene que tener una pareja con unas buenas tetas kesesesese~. – El albino reía al lado del rubio.

− Que raro que no digas las cosas con doble sentido. – Dijo el español.

− Este mes toca alemán, no tengo que buscar palabras para doble sentido si las domino bien. – Contestó Gilbert.

La profesora entró haciendo que los alumnos se sentaran.

− Bien, voy a decir las nuevas parejas. Ya sabéis que no se pueden cambiar y cada mes hay que entregar una canción con su letra correspondiente, no vale COPIAR EL RITMO ni LA LETRA.

Se escuchó un ''_cazzo,_ siempre lo mismo'', pero todos lo ignoraron. La profesora sacó unas papeletas.

– Aquí están vuestros nombres y el de vuestra pareja, bueno, comencemos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Personajes**_ (hermanos pequeños)

Extremadura: [**Hernán**] _/ _ Asturias: [**Lucas**] _/ _Islas Baleares - Islas Canarias_:_ [**Paloma**** - Sheila**] _/ _Ceuta_:_ [**Yusef**] _/ _Melilla:[**Ali**] _/ _La Rioja: [**Paula**] _/ _Cantabria: [**Tere**]

* * *

− No quiero quejas ni excusas, quien proteste tiene una sanción:

1. Matthew Williams / Feliciano Vargas.

2. Gilbert Weillschmidt / Ludwing Weillschmidt.

3. Francis Bonnefoy / Lovino Vargas.

4. Elizaveta Héderváry / Honda Kiku.

5. Alfred F. Jones / Roderich Edelstein.

6. Arthur Kirkland / Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

El español y el inglés se levantaron de sus asientos y dijeron a la par.

− ¡CAMBIEME DE PAREJA!

− ¿Qué he dicho antes?

− Pero no puedo trabajar con él, tiene unos gustos muy feos. – Dijo el español haciendo un puchero.

− Por favor, ¿sería tan amable de cambiarme de pareja? – Dijo educadamente el inglés.

− ¿Estáis sordos? No se cambian y punto, todos tenéis nuevas parejas este año. No voy a cambiaros, y si seguís insistiendo no os cambiaré hasta el año que viene.

Se escuchó una serie de insultos, todos se giraron y vieron a Lovino tirando estuches por la ventana mientras hablaba en italiano muy rápido, Feliciano le agarraba del brazo mientras sollozaba y decía ''vee~ fratello''. Francis miraba la escena con aburrimiento.

− ¿¡VARGAS, QUÉ SE CREE QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO!?

− ¡TIRANDO ESTUCHES! – Dijo el italiano con los ojos salidos − ¡NO PUEDO TRABAJAR CON LA PUTA RUBIA DESCAFEINADA, Y MENOS SI TIENE POLLAS EN SU BOCA TODO EL DÍA!

− Yo no puedo trabajar con una batidora que insulta a cada cosa que ve. – Francis se quitó la coleta y se masajeó un poco la cabeza.

− Lovino, no puedo cambiarte de pareja, si te hubieras esforzado más el año anterior no te tocaría estar con Francis.

Mientras la profesora discutía con aquella fiera, Arthur se acercó a la oreja de Antonio y le dijo.

− Se nota que son tus amigos, siempre tan cabezas huecas como tú _o más_.

El español se giró y miró los ojos verdes del inglés, hizo ademán de levantarle la mano, pero acabó bajándola. Tomó aire y le miró con furia.

− ¡CONMIGO TE PUEDES METER LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO A MIS AMIGOS NI TOCARLOS!

La profesora que ya había conseguido callar a Lovino los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

− ARTHUR Y ANTONIO, NOS VOY A CAMBIAR HASTA EL AÑO QUE VIENE.

Los dos se quedaron de piedra, se miraron mutuamente con cara de odio.

* * *

Antonio llegó a su casa cansado y enfadado, subió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Llamaron a la puerta suavemente, luego se fue abriendo.

− Cariño ¿quieres algo para cenar? – Preguntó su madre muy suavemente. – Hay ensalada de tomate~.

− No tengo hambre.

− ¿Ni un cola cao?

− No.

− ¿Ni uno muy chiquitito?

− Que no.

− ¿Ni uno muy, muy, muy, muy, muy chiquitito?

− ¡VALE!

− Ese es mi niño~. – Dicho esto se fue de la habitación.

Antonio dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada _'' Puede que no sea mal chico…''_ se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse el pijama, luego se metió en la cama. Encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche y apagó la del techo. Miró a su alrededor, la cama está pegando con la ventana al final de la habitación, hay una mesilla de noche al lado del cabecero. A los pies de la cama está un armario bastante grande, en frente esta una mesa de estudio con una estantería a su izquierda. La habitación tiene algún que otro póster de grupos y películas.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Un niño de siete años con el pelo castaño claro y corto, de ojos verdes con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, miraba a Antonio desde la puerta.

− Hermano, ¿qué te pasa? – Dijo el niño entrando en la habitación.

− Nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?

− Porque Sandra dice que etá raro.

− ¿Qué haces aquí Hernán? Mami nos va a reñir – Había un niño de unos seis años en la puerta que los miraba con cansancio, llevaba una manta en sus manos. Tenía pelo castaño con reflejos rubios recogido en una trenza, sus ojos verde oscuro eran grandes.

− Luca' tonto, yo hago lo que quiero. – Contestó enfadado Hernán.

− Venga Hernán, no seas así con Lucas.

Se oyeron unos pasos por las escaleras, dos chicas idénticas entraron en la habitación y fueron corriendo a la cama de Antonio, tendrían entre ocho y nueve años.

− ¡Hermanito! – Dijo la de la derecha. Tenía el pelo moreno recogido en dos trenzas con ojos marrones.

− ¡Cuéntanos un cuento! – Grito la de la izquierda. Esta tenía el pelo más largo y en sus mofletes tenía pecas.

− Paloma, Sheila, no griteis, están todos durmiendo. – Las tranquilizó Antonio

− ¿Cuento?... – Una niña de siete años con pelo y ojos marrón oscuro sujetaba la mano de un niño de su misma edad, este tenía el pelo negro y ojos amarillos miel. Ambos tenían la piel muy bronceada.

Antonio suspiró y se giró para poder ver a todos aquellos enanitos que esperaban con deseo un cuento.

− Anda, venid todos, vosotros también Yusef y Ali. – Miró a los dos niños de la puerta que parecían inmóviles hasta que fueron llamados.

Antonio comenzó a contar su historia, sus hermanos estaban sentados en el suelo y le miraban con atención.

Cuando acabo la historia vio a su madre con una taza mirándolo desde la puerta. Había una niña de unos cuatro añitos, rubita con el pelo rizado y un lazo en la cabeza tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en Antonio mientras sujetaba la mano de una chica, esta tendría diez años, su pelo era liso y negro, sus ojos azules cielo.

− Hola Tere, hola Paula. – Saludó Toño con alegría.

− Hola… − Dijo Paula. La otra le dedicó una sonrisa.

− Venga, todos a la cama. – Dicho esto, los niños se levantaron y fueron a su cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

''_**Hacer una canción… tengo que hacer una canción… ''**_

− Francis, no puedo hacerlo…

− No te pongas a sí mi _douce fleur_, Arthur no es tan malo como parece…

Antonio y Francis estaban en la azotea de la academia, el español estaba estirado en el suelo boca arriba mientras que el francés estaba sentado y se comía un pastel a su lado.

− Es arrogante, me entran ganas de poner la camisa de '' ¿por qué no te callas? '' en su cara.

− No seas así con él, simplemente es algo retorcido, estoy seguro de que no te insulta como lo hace ''esa'' batidora.

− Fusosososo~ Lovi puede insultar mucho, pero puedes razonar con él… cuando se calma...

Los dos rompieron a reír. El sol brillaba, había una tenue brisa, como un día de verano. El timbre sonó y ambos se fueron a clase.

Los pasillos estaban repletos de gente, muchas veces tenían que empujar a la gente para poder pasar ''esto es como el colesterol'' decía Gilbert cada vez que le cerraban el paso. Cuando llegaron a su aula se sentaron en sus sitios.

* * *

'' _**¿Qué puedo hacer? … no quiero componer con él, pero… no hay remedio… **_''

Cogió aire varias veces y fue al pupitre del inglés.

− Hey Arthur, esto… ¿cuándo te viene bien para quedar?...

− ¿Quedar? – El inglés arqueó sus cejas. – No tengo interés en tener citas contigo.

−… Me refería a quedar para componer.

− Ah… bueno, la semana que viene supongo que podré quedar.

− ¿De verdad? ~que bien~ iré preparando algo, bueno, hasta luego~.

* * *

El timbre sonó los tres amigos subieron a la azotea.

− ¡FRANCIS! ¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO!

− ¡FELICIDADES _ANTHONY_!

− ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Francis y Antonio hablaban de las cejas de Arthur mientras que Gilbert les miraba algo perdido hasta que escuchó algo de '' como unas montañas rusas ''.

* * *

A la semana siguiente Arthur no vino a clases ''_** ¡¿QUÉ HAGO, QUÉ HAGO, QUÉ HAGO?! ¡SOLO ME QUEDAN DOS SEMANAS!**_ '' el español juntó sus manos mientras pensaba en que hacer '' _**¿Alfred sabrá dónde está? … **_'' miró a los lados buscando al americano. Lo encontró sentado encima de una mesa mientras comía una hamburguesa.

− Alfred, ¿sabes dónde está Arthur?

− ¿Mn? Pofupuezco, eftsa jentado ¿nm? (Por supuesto, está sentado ¿no?)

− No está.

− Puefe eftar en caza fe suf fapter. (Puede estar en casa de su padre)

− ¿Sabes cuándo va a volver?

− Fuelfe cuanmgo fhieje. (Vuelve cuando quiere)

− ¿No tienes su número de teléfono o algo?

− Noff.

− Bueno, gracias. – Se dio la vuelva y fue directo al asiento de su amigo francés.

− Oh, _douce fleur _¿a qué viene esa cara tan pálida?

− Francis, ¿no tendrás el móvil de Arthur?...

El francés arqueó las cejas y negó la cabeza.

– Lo siento Tony…

El español se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras buscaba una solución _**'' tengo un inicio de la letra. Pero me falta el ritmo, la entonación, el acompañamiento, jodeeer… si solo pudiera contactar aunque fueran cinco minutos…''**_


	4. Chapter 4

Catilla la Mancha: [**Carmen**] _/ _ Aragón: [**Pablo**] _/ _Cataluña: [**Noa**] _/ _Valencia: [**Lleó**] _/ _Castilla y León: [**Mario**] _/ _Madrid: [**Mauricio**] _/ _País Vasco: [**Ander**]

* * *

''_**Las clases han terminado, todavía no tengo ni la mitad de la partitura hecha. El acompañamiento… una guitarra, ritmo, ritmo, ritmo… joder que mierda más grande…''**_

Antonio estaba en su cuarto, sentado en su cama rodeado de papeles mientras agarraba una guitarra y ordenaba algún que otro papel. Varias gotas de sudor frío recorrían su frente.

Antonio, cariño, la comida está lista.

Voooooy.

Ordenó todos los papeles que había en su cama y dejó la guitarra en el suelo. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó a la cocina.

− Llegas tarde renacuajo. – Una mujer estaba haciendo canelones, sus ojos eran verdes y enormes, su pelo marrón oscuro estaba recogido en un moño trenzado.

− Carmen, no me llames así. – Dijo Antonio poniendo un puchero y sentándose en la mesa del comedor. Estaban todos sentados a excepción de Carmen y su madre.

− Querido Lleó, es una evolución. – Repitió Noa con aburrimiento, sus ojos azules miraban la sopa con odio y su pelo rubio estaba amenazando con meterse en esta.

− Es completamente diferente – Amenazó el chico llamado Lleó. Era casi igual que Noa excepto por que tenía gafas y el pelo corto. Estaba en frente de la catalana, se reía al ver las caras que le dedicaba su hermana a la sopa.

− Que nooooo.

− Sí.

− **¡¿Pero queréis parar de una vez?!** – Espetó un hombre moreno con mechas rubias y fuego verde en sus ojos al lado de Lleó.

− Cállate. –Dijeron los rubios a la par.

− Podre Mauri, siempre le mandáis a callar. – Mario se tomaba la sopa al lado de Mauricio, siempre se sentaban juntos eran conocidos por los ''M'', no eran gemelos pero se parecían muchísimo. Las únicas diferencias eran que Mauricio tenía mechas y Mario tenía gafas.

− ¿Por qué están peleando? – Preguntó Antonio indiferente mientras se tomaba su sopa.

− Por lo de siempre ¿por qué iba a ser si no? – Le ''susurró'' Ander desde la otra punta de la mesa. Este era su hermano más peculiar, siempre tenía una gorra lila, tenía pecas, su pelo era más rizado pero lo tenía rubio y sus ojos eran verdes oscuros.

− No es mi culpa si no quiere entrar en razón. – Se quejó Noa. – Oye Antonio ¿quieres mi sopa?

− Vale. – Ambos intercambiaron sus platos.

− No tengo que entrar en razón, simplemente digo lo que es – Se defendió Lleó.

− **¡¿MAMÁ ¿HAS COMPRADO MI VICKY CATALÁN?!** – Gritó Noa eufórica.

− ¡Ai! Yo también quiero. – Dijo Mario.

− ¿A qué sabe? – Preguntó Ander.

− A muchas cosas, pero eso sí, si estás estreñido va de perlas.

− Carmen, ese comentario sobraba.

− ¿Pablo? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

Un chico con el pelo largo y liso hasta la nuca, y de ojos verdes sonreía desde la puerta de la cocina.

− Acabo de llegar, ¿qué hay para comer?

− Sopa… − Dijo con odio Noa.

− ¿Cómo puedes amar la pasta y odiar la sopa? – Preguntó Mauricio.

Noa se encogió de hombros. Antonio recogió su plato y lo colocó en el lavavajillas.

− Me voy arriba.

− Adiós. – Respondieron todos a la vez.

* * *

El español se sentía cansado ¿podría acabar la canción el solo? Y si la consiguiera acabar ¿Arthur se la podría aprender? ¿le gustaría el ritmo? ¿y la letra? ¿y los acompañamientos? _**'' Venga, no puedo ahogarme en un vaso de agua''**_ abrió la puerta de su habitación, colocó los papeles en un atril y cogió la guitarra.

Aquello no sonaba mal, pero si vacío. La letra era animada, pero se hacía pesada _**''¿Y si la cambio de idioma? … ¿italiano? ¿francés? ¿alemán? ¿húngaro? ¿chino? ¿japonés? ¿ruso? O… ¿inglés?...''**_ miró la letra y empezó a cambiarla de idioma, en italiano y francés quedaba bonita pero habían palabras que no pegaban. Como no, en el chino y japonés parecía un susurro. En ruso y alemán… impronunciable, solo quedaba en inglés.

− No tengo opción…

Esta vez la canción sonaba como un globo desinflándose o una bolsa echando aire. Eso la hacía divertida. _**''Esperemos que le guste…''**_


	5. Chapter 5

− ¡Ah… n−no… puedo más!...

− Aguanta… solo un poco más…

Aquel calor era insoportable, el sudor recorría sus cuerpos. Sus corazones estaban acelerados y sus rostros estaban sonrojados.

− F-Francis… me rindo. – El español se puso de rodillas mientras jadeaba sonoramente.

− Dios, que _délicatesse_. ¡Solo han sido 50minutos!

− Pero no hemos parado…

− Si paras no haces ejercicio, _Anthony._

− Pero no me gusta correr y menos con este sol…

− ¡SI FUIESTE TU EL QUE ME DIJO QUE QUERÍA IR A CORRER, _FOUTRE_!

Y allí estaban los dos chicos, corriendo en medio de un parque a las cuatro de la tarde con sol y cielo despejado.

− Se te han pegado las palabrotas~ fusososo~. – Se burló el español desde el suelo.

− ''Chge pawe''

Los dos estallaron a carcajadas, Francis levantó a Antonio del suelo y se fueron a casa del francés.

La casa era blanca, tenía tres plantas, en la entrada había muchas flores también tenía en los balcones y ventanas. En la entrada había un espejo y todas las paredes tenían tonos entre rosa y lila excepto en la cocina, que era blanca. Los muebles, camas, decoraciones en resumen, TODO era del estilo romanticismo.

Los dos amigos estaban tomando un refresco en el salón, este tenía un sofá inmenso y una tele que daba cosa ponerse cerca por si se caía, también había flores, y una mesa con sus sillas a la izquierda, al lado de la ventana.

− Fraaaaaaaaaaaanciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss sssssss.

− ¿Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuuuéééééééééééééééééé éééé?

− Me aaaaaaaabuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooo.

− No está mal aburrirse de vez en cuando.

Antonio se estiró en el suelo, no muy cerca de la televisión, mientras que Francis leía.

− Oye ¿qué es eso?

− Mi canción, esa cosa gritona compone muy bien.

− Si, y también tiene una bonita voz...

− No te corras encima de la alfombra.

− **¡FRANCIS!**

Antonio jugaba con los pelillos de la alfombra en la que estaba tumbado. _**''Aún no he visto a Arthur por ningún lado y a la canción le falta mucho todavía, bueno, supongo que aparecerá… eso espero… ''**_ una mano estrujó el culo de Toño, provocando un grito ahogado por parte de este.

− ¡FANCIS ¿QUÉ COÑO HACES?!

− Mmm… solo quería tocarlo…

El español pudo sentir como su ceja se movía por propia cuenta.

− ¿Y cómo va tu canción? – Dijo indiferente el francés.

− Bueno, no está muy allá – Contestó de forma tajante Antonio mientras se masajeaba el culo – joder, ahora duele.

−_Pardon, pardon._

− Y perdó también.

Solo quedaba una semana para entregar la canción y Arthur no aparecía en clase, nadie tenía su móvil o teléfono.

− ¡FRANCIS! – Toño le tomó de las manos a Francis.

El francés tenía los ojos tan abiertos como rosas azules − ¿Q-qué? – dijo titubeando.

− ¡TU SABES DÓNDE VIVÍA ARTHUR!

− Se dónde vive su madre, pero no su padre…

Antonio dejó caer la cabeza, su única esperanza siendo destrozada por culpa de un divorcio.

* * *

− ¿Por qué me llamáis a la hora de la cena? Ore−sama tenía wurst… ya sé que soy irresistible pero podríais esperar un poc-

− Gil ¿sabes cómo podemos localizar a Arthur?

− Pues no, pero…


	6. Chapter 6

Allí estaba, limpiando copas mientras le daba algún que otro chupito a alguna botella. La casa de su padre estaba encima del bar. No sabía cuántas veces se había emborrachado en aquella taberna, solo recordaba que el dueño siempre le llevaba a su casa. Un día le preguntó que si quería trabajo, él no se negó, puesto que ya iba siendo hora de ir haciendo una hucha.

Trabajaba de noche, en Londres.

Cuando estaba con su padre no iba a la universidad por pereza y porque no quería verle ni oírle ni sentirle…

− Cinco mezclas, por favor. – Aquel pedido hizo que volviera a la realidad.

Arthur preparó las bebidas y volvió a limpiar los vasos sucios.

''_**Dentro de poco habrá que entregar la canción… tal vez debería ir a la universidad…'' **_ sonrió y rió para sí, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan blando?, ¿cuánto hacía que no sonreía?... eso le volvió a deprimir.

− Arthur, cerramos en 15 minutos. – Dijo el dueño con alegría, él siempre estaba sonriente ¿cómo podía ponerle feliz ver a más de cinco borrachos al día? ¿Cómo podía sacar esa alegría? ¿Cómo podía ser feliz sin tener nada?

Cuando llegó a casa de su padre no había nadie, como siempre, un piso mohoso con cuatro habitaciones con malas dimensiones y encharcadas de ron.

* * *

**Dover, Inglaterra**** 09:30am**

* * *

Quedaban tres minutos para que llegase el metro. Cuando llegase a Calais tendría que coger el tranvía, un autobús y otro tranvía para llegar a casa de Francis.

Un metro se paró en frente de él, se subió rápido, aún no se acostumbraba a estar en una estación acuática. La primera vez que vino fue con 10 años, todavía tiene la costumbre de mirar el techo de la estación para ver si había alguna grieta. Añoraba esa etapa de su niñez, le hacía sentir vivo.

Cuando el metro estaba a mitad de camino pitó, Arthur ya estaba acostumbrado, se puso los cascos para evitar que el pitido se le metiese en los oídos. Eligió una canción al azar en su móvil.

− _And slowly, you come to realice… It's all as it should be…You can only do so much…_

− Hey chico… − Dijo un niño que estaba en frente de él, Arthur no sabía que había gente en su mismo asiento, la vergüenza le invadió. − ¿Qué estás cantando?

− "For The Love Of Life" – Respondió con el ritmo de la canción.

− Cantas muy bien…

Arthur sonrió, y le hizo una mini reverencia, haciendo que el chico sonriera de oreja a oreja.

El metro se paró en Calais. Cogió sus cosas rápido y salió de allí lo más rápido posible, cuando vio tenue luz del sol le entró hambre de golpe. _**''Me compraré una napolitana…''**_ aquel pensamiento hizo que le sonasen las tripas.

− _Bonjour, Arthur_.

El inglés dio un brinco y giró sobre sus talones. Lo primero que vio fue a un chico con una camisa rosa medio abierta y unos pantalones… ajus… muy ajustados…

− ¿FRANCIS? – Arthur no salía de su asombro, nunca le había dicho al francés dónde vivía cuando estaba con su padre. − ¿¡QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ!?

− Bueno… digamos que un pajarito alvino me dijo que te veía por aquí de vez en cuando, así que, vine a comprobarlo.

''_**El puto alemán de los cojones al final no era una salchicha tostada…''**_

Se ajetreó un poco el pelo y siguió adelante en busca de su napolitana, dejando al francés con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se desvaneció cuando vio que el inglés le alejaba de él a paso ligero. Le escuchó quejarse, pero siguió adelante ignorándole.

De golpe Francis le cogió del hombro y le echó para atrás.

− _**Oh**__**,**__**mon **__**amour**__**,**__**où**__**êtes **__**vous**__**allant**__**?**_– Dijo mientras le abrazaba por detrás.

− **LET ME GO! ****BLONDE SLUT!** − Francis puso los ojos en blanco.

− Que precioso vocabulario, seguro que así consigues novia.

− Como si me importara eso. – Intentaba soltarse, pero el francés, aunque no lo pareciese, estaba bien musculado _**''Si le ves con ropa ancha parece una mujer'', **_Arthur se imagino a Francis vestido de monja acunando a un bebé con labios de pato.

− ¿De qué te ríes?

Arthur miró a Francis y no pudo reprimir sus carcajadas, para colmo, el francés cogió el móvil y empezó a colocarse el pelo. Muerto de la risa cayó al suelo entre lágrimas.

* * *

…**Después de un rato / En casa de Francis…**

* * *

Estaban en la cocina, era pequeña y muy iluminada, los dos ''amigos'' estaban sentados en una mesa entre la esquina y la nevera.

− ¿De qué te reías tanto? – Preguntó Francis molesto mientras se tomaba un vaso de leche.

− _Noooothing haaappeeened _– Repitió por décima vez Arthur.

El francés hizo un puchero, se levantó de la silla y fue al salón. Arthur siguió tomándose su té al sol. Hacía tiempo que no salía de casa, echaba de menos el sol. Escuchó a Francis cantar, casi escupe el té, pero como buen caballero se lo trago, estalló de nuevo a carcajadas. Estaba contento, y no quería dejar de estarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

''_**HYDTW8I7RWUIRFOGOIHBGFDSYATUDFIGOPIUDSY7YASTUDYFIG O8OUIGFHVCGDXCGHVBJKHHPOÑKLIFUKDYSDFUGIHO`ÑKBJVHCGXCHVJGBHKYOTYIDTUSDFGHJOÑHLGKFJD'' **_Antonio daba vueltas por toda su habitación _**''Al final no entregué la canción''**_ Se tiró en la cama y miró al techo.

− Bueno, da igual.

La brisa mañanera entraba por su ventana. Estaba mirando al techo con aburrimiento.

− Quiero pintarlo… quiero cambiarlo todo…− Se levantó de un brinco y se remangó.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y entró Mauricio − Antonio vamos a c-… ¿qué coño has hecho?

El escritorio estaba tocando con la ventana, pero había un pequeño hueco en donde estaba la cabecera de la cama. La mesita de noche estaba a los pies de esta, el armario al lado de la puerta y la estantería encima del escritorio pegando con la pared.

− Tenía ganas de cambiarlo… ¿tenemos pintura?

El madrileño no salía de su asombro, ¿cómo un chico de 17 años podía haber movido toda su habitación en tan poco tiempo? Y además ¿de dónde había sacado la fuerza para poner la estantería encima del escritorio? No tenía taladro o destornillador para quitar los tornillos, así que era imposible que la hubiese desmontado.

− Sí, creo que queda algo en el garaje… de todas formas, vamos a comer.

− Ahora voy.

Cuando Mauricio cerró la puerta, Antonio cogió un lápiz y empezó a pintar la pared.

− Aquí… y aquí… luego habrá un poco… y así…

La voz de su madre retumbo por toda la casa, dejo el lápiz y se fue a comer.

* * *

− Venga, vamos.

− **¡NO QUIERO!**

Francis estaba arrastrando a Arthur por las calles de París.

− Se pondrá muy contento al verte.

− **¡PERO NO LE QUIERO VER!**

Se montaron en un tren, el inglés estaba indignado, se intentaba soltar, pero era imposible.

Antonio fue al garaje y cogió toda la pintura que quedaba y se la subió a la habitación.

Iba apartando los muebles a medida que iba pintando, de tal modo que todo se quedó concentrado en medio de la habitación, era algo incómodo, puesto que no era muy grande. Quitó los posters que tenía, los pegó en la estantería y en la puerta, tanto como fuera, como por dentro. Una vez terminada una pared, abrió la ventana y dejó que se secase mientras que pintaba la otra pared.

De golpe alguien llamó a la puerta.

− _Bonjour?_

− ¿Francis? – Se levantó de golpe y dejó la brocha en un cubo de pintura. Abrió la puerta, estaba con un peto blanco manchado de colorines. El francés se sonreía ampliamente, pero, al lado de este estaba un inglés mirando a todos lados con aire de superioridad.

− ¿Qué hace este aquí? – Preguntó con sorna Antonio.

− Me lo encontré de camino y lo traje, jejejeje…

Arthur le miró altivo y sonrió, él iba arreglado, con su ropa a la última y Antonio, con un peto blanco y viejo manchado de colorines.

− Esa ropa te sienta bien. – Comentó Arthur mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

− Creo que te quedaría mejor a ti, Arturo.

El rubio junto sus pobladas cejas al escuchar su nombre en español. Francis le tapó la boca y se lo llevó para el salón. Allí estaban algunos de sus hermanos, la mayoría cantando o viendo la televisión. Cuando vieron a Francis le invitaron a cantar. Arthur no conseguía entenderles, el acento de Antonio era completamente diferente al de sus hermanos, pero el francés parecía entenderles a la perfección. Un chico con una boina le señalo, el no sabía que estaba diciendo. Francis dijo algo y todos dijeron a coro _''aaaah''_.

− Perdón, no sabíamos que eras Inglés. – Le explicó una chica, en castellano muy despacio. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

− ...Arthur... – Dijo tímidamente el inglés.

El resto de hermanos hablaban con Francis, este se dio la vuelta entre carcajadas y le miró – Dicen que no se atreven a hablar inglés.

Toda la familia comenzó a hablar lento, le invitaron a cantar. Él no se negó, no quería que pensaran que era un maleducado. Todos cantaban mientras tocaban las palmas, un chico se le acercó y le dijo.

− ¿Conoces a Melendi?

− Ah, no,_ sorry_.

El muchacho dijo algo al resto. Un niño pequeño con una extraña cicatriz en el ojo trajo un caset y se lo dio a Arthur. Dijo algo, pero no le entendió, Francis al ver su cara le tradujo.

− Dice que esta canción se llama _''Lágrimas desordenadas''_.

El chico le dio un papel en donde estaban las letras del disco, puso el caset y le señalo la canción que estaba sonando. Todos se pusieron a cantar, incluido Francis. Él miraba, todos cantando al unísono, riendo, unidos…

Se escucharon ruidos en las escaleras, Antonio bajó en pantalones cortos. Todos comenzaron a vitorearle. – ¡Tengo calor! – Se quejaba el español mientras se abanicaba con la mano, se escuchó una voz proveniente de la cocina. Antonio abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, Arthur se asustó ante la voz que pego su compañero. Francis se reía, junto a todos sus hermanos. El inglés se sintió impotente al no entender nada. Antonio se sentó a su lado, no podía ponerle mala cara por el hecho de que podrían acabar con él. El reloj sonó marcando las cinco, casi todos los presentes se marcharon. No entendía nada.

− Se van a trabajar. – Dijo Antonio, el inglés giró la cabeza, le estaba mirando con atención, como si estuviera observando a un bebé, eso le enfadó.

− Bueno señores, creo que yo también me voy. – Dijo Francis levantándose.

− ¿Ahora? – Preguntó extrañado Antonio – Si es muy pronto.

− He quedado con Lovino~.

Arthur miró para los lados − Entonces yo también me voy… − _**''No quiero quedarme con este…''**_

− ¿Por qué no te quedas? – Dijo Francis – Así podréis empezar a componer.

Arthur miró con odio al francés, su relación con él no era precisamente amistad, pero tampoco eran conocidos. No se había esperado aquel golpe por su parte.

− Por mi esté bien, tenemos comida de más. – Dijo Antonio levantándose. – Te acompaño a la salida.

− Ohh, _très sympathique_.

− Anda, tira.

Cuando el francés se fue, Arthur subió al cuarto de Antonio. Nada más ver la puerta había un gran poster que ponía _'Nirvana'_, _**''Que mierda de cuarto tiene que tener'' **_pensó mientras Antonio abría la puerta. Cuando entró en la habitación la mandíbula se le desencajó.

Antonio había pintado el cuarto como si fuera un paisaje, una foto de un campo. La parte baja de la pared tenía trigo o hierba y algún que otro animal metido entre ella por el medio habían árboles, pájaros. Por la parte de arriba estaba el cielo, pintado con distintos tonos de azul, también había pájaros y por último, el techo, oscuro, la luna estaba en el medio de la habitación, había estrellas y una estrella fugaz. Todo el cuarto estaba pintado, hasta la puerta, que se diferenciaba por el pomo, los marcos y bisagras.

El moreno abrió el armario y sacó un taco de papeles junto con una guitarra española.

− Esto es lo que escribí. – Le tendió los papeles, Arthur los cogió y miró.

Se acabó sentando en una silla mientras que Antonio afinaba su guitarra en la cama.

− No tiene sentido… − Dijo el inglés – La composición de las palabras están cambiadas…

− …Supongo que es porque lo traduje literalmente… − Susurró mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

− _My god…_ dame un lápiz.

Antonio cogió un lápiz que estaba en su mesilla de noche y se lo dio, se puso a corregir la letra como un loco. Nunca había visto al inglés concentrado, le pareció divertido ver como sus cejas se movían arriba y abajo sin parar mientras movía su mano al compás.

− ¿Por qué sonríes?

− No estoy sonriendo. – Se defendió Antonio. – Por cierto ¿a qué hora tienes que irte a casa?

− No tengo hora, pero creo que…_**FUCK,**__**FUCK, FUCK!**_

− ¿QUÉ PASA? – Contesto asustado Antonio.

− **¡ME HE GASTADO EL DINERO EN LA NAPOLITANA!** _Fuuuuuuuuuuck,_ lo tenía justo…

− Si quieres te puedo dejar yo dinero.

− Lo siento, no acepto dinero de gente inferior.

− Pues que te jodan en la calle.

Arthur no se esperaba eso del español, siempre sonriendo, alegre, evitando peleas, la imagen que tenía de él desapareció cuando vio su rostro sombrío. Sonrió, le gustaba esa cara, quería verla más veces, quería hacerle enfadar, quería ver su límite, quería ver toda sus expresiones.

– Oye ¿me puedo quedar a dormir?


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba oscureciendo. La madre de Antonio pelaba algunas patatas para la cena. Mientras que Antonio fregaba los platos, Arthur estaba sentado sin saber muy bien qué hacer.– Sí, ¿por qué no? Tenemos colchones de sobra. – Dijo la madre sonriente, Antonio sintió como su corazón se paraba. Toda una noche con acento inglés, con esas miraditas de superioridad, ñeñeñeñeñe.

− Cariño ¿cuándo quieres cenar? – Preguntó la madre dándole el cuchillo de cortar patatas para que lo lavase.

− Por mí como si es ahora.

− Arthur ¿tienes mucha hambre?

− Ah… yo estoy bien…

Antonio dejó el cuchillo limpio secarse, se giró para verle la cara. Sus ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, por un momento le parecieron bonitos, pero empezaron a oscurecerse y una demoniaca sonrisa los achicó. Sus cabellos rubios hacían que su rostro se ensombreciese. Un codazo le hizo volver de sus pensamientos.−Antonio, pon la mesa por cuarta vez. – Puso los ojos en blanco y obedeció. Mientras tanto, Arthur se preguntaba cómo la madre del español no le daba un guantazo por estar semidesnudo delante de un invitado. Su madre le habría dado de ostias hasta el atardecer. Le pusieron un plato, con una tortilla, pero era muy gorda.

− ¿Qué es esto?

− Tortilla de patata. – Contestó Antonio indiferente. Era rica y blandita, se deshacía en su boca, estaba calentita y jugosa. Luego Antonio le dejó un pijama y puso un colchón al lado de su cama, en el suelo, le puso unas sábanas y quitó las de la cama.

− ¿Dónde quieres dormir? – Preguntó el español. La verdad, no sabía si era amable porque era así, o porque era un invitado.

− Me da igual. – Él tampoco iba a ser descortés, era todo un caballero que a las cinco en punto se tomaba su té y dejaba la taza seca.

Antonio se sentó en el colchón que estaba en el suelo.

– Duerme en mi cama.− Arthur se sentó en esta y acto seguido se estiró, era blandita, pero rebotaba, tenía muchas sábanas, el suelo no tenía moqueta… _Spain is different…_

Se quedó mirando al techo, era la parte favorita de su habitación, la que más le había costado pintar y la que mejor le había quedado. Daba gracias a Dios por haber guardado los sprays de su época rebelde, si no llega a ser por ellos, no habría podido pintar su cuarto. Cogió la guitarra y se puso a tocar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, siempre hacía eso, le relajaba.

− Vas a molestar. – Dijo el inglés desde arriba mientras miraba al techo.

− Este cuarto está insonorizado.

− ¿Inso..?

−No se escucha nada fuera, el sonido se queda aquí dentro.− Algo pasó por la mente del inglés que hizo temblar al español, no mantuvieron contacto visual, no dijeron nada, pero los escalofríos recorrían la médula de Antonio.

Arthur miraba como tocaba la guitarra. – ¿Dónde está la letra? – Antonio dejó la guitarra y estiró el brazo hasta el escritorio. Le dio un montón de papeles junto con un lápiz.

– Esta letra no tiene sentido… – Dijo para sus adentros el rubio.

– ¿Crees qué algo lo tiene?

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Arthur, continuó traduciendo, solo le quedaban un par de páginas. Tras acabar lo volvió a leer todo _**''…¿cómo puede alguien tan idiota hacer esta letra?'' **_era como una biografía llena de anécdotas divertidas pero siempre tenían consecuencia.

– ¿Qué se supone qué es esto? – Dijo el inglés mosqueado.

– Una canción. – Respondió inocentemente Antonio.

– No es eso, ¿de dónde has sacado esto? – El moreno desvió la mirada algo avergonzado. – Dilo.

– Estaba leyendo el Lazarillo y… no tenía un tema fijo, así que me base un poco en él…y eso, pero esta todo modernizado.

Arthur se llevó las manos a la cabeza _**''se nota que no es obra suya... fuck… habrá que rehacerla… o si no…''**_

– _Anthony_… ¿por qué no pones cosas que te han pasado?

– ¿Cómo qué, Arturo?

Ambos inflaron sus pechos y se miraron con odio mientras levantaban sus cabezas.

– Por ejemplo, yo creo que eres virgen. – Antonio sintió una apuñalada en su pecho.

– ¿Cómo voy a ser virgen?

El inglés bajó al colchón, Antonio se apartó. Arthur se acercó tanto al moreno que se podían escuchar la respiración mutuamente. – Si no eres virgen… ¿por qué estás tan rojo? – Aquello cogió desprevenido al español, no sabía si estaba rojo o no, pero empezó a incomodarse por la poca distancia.

Le gustaba ver a Antonio así, indefenso, nervioso… quería ver más, quería ver su verdadero ser, atravesar todas las caras hasta llegar a _él_. – Confiésalo, eres virgen.– Los ojos verdes del moreno le miraron con desafío. Eso le excitó.

– ¿Por qué no lo probamos? – Dijo Arthur quitandose la camiseta. – Al fin y al cabo tienes experiencia ¿no?

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron con horror, pero no iba a dejar que el inglés se saliese con la suya y le imitó. Vio como Arthur se quitaba los pantalones sin pudor alguno, _**''mierda, él es el que tiene experiencia…''.**_ Una vez desnudos el español no sabía muy bien que hacer, notaba la mirada del inglés por todo su cuerpo, mientras que él miraba al suelo algo sonrojado. Una mano fría tocó su pecho, haciendo que se asustase. Arthur comenzó a reír – ¿Lo aceptas? – Antonio negó la cabeza y sonrió lujuriosamente, no se esperaba aquella reacción por su parte, en realidad estaba bastante perdido, quería ponerse la ropa y hechar al inglés por la ventana.

La mano que tenía en su pecho comenzó a moverse, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. No quería quedarse atrás, así que se acercó al inglés sin saber muy bien dónde poner las manos. Este le empujó contra el colchón – _Are you ready?_ – susurró en su oído y luego se dio la vuelta. Antonio se quedo helado hasta que sintió que algo succionaba su miembro, sentía la risilla del inglés en su pubis. Le cogió del miembro y le imitó. Aquel calor le llegaba hasta el fondo de su ser, la lengua del inglés recorría los puntos más sensibles. Sin razón alguna, Antonio comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Arthur mientras succionaba apasionadamente.

Sintió que le entraba frío por la entrepierna. Arthur se giró volviendo a mirarle mientras se ensalivaba dos dedos. Eso le desconcertó ¿qué iba a hacer? En cuanto menos se lo esperó vio como el inglés se metía los dedos en su ano. Aquello le causo un shock.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡N-n-nada!

Arthur soltó un gemido, colocó las piernas en el pubis de Antonio para que no se moviese y comenzó a bajar…

El español sentía como iba entrando en el cuerpo del rubio, estaba terriblemente apretado y caliente, cuando estuvo todo completamente metido comenzó a moverse con frenesí. La sensación era tan agradable, hacía que volases, Arthur se apoyó en su pecho y aceleró la marcha. Se sentía caliente, notaba que su cuerpo se iba a evaporar, estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, de golpe, el inglés se paró. Antonio intentó mover sus caderas pero no podía, le tenía cogido, empezó a subir. Solo quedaba el glande dentro, el español quería más, quería llegar, quería ese calor.

– ¿Quieres más? – Preguntó con sorna el inglés jadeante. Antonio solo pudo asentir. – Entonces ¿qué me darás a cambio?

– Lo…que tú quieras…– Contestó susurrando.

Arthur se volvió a unir, movió sus caderas frenéticamente, Antonio le cogió de las caderas y comenzó a acompañar el movimiento, haciendo que se acelerase, cuando ambos se corrieron el inglés se acercó al moreno y se susurró al oído.

– Ahora, eres mío…

_..Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso, tal vez fue un error, ¿o no?…_


	9. Chapter 9

El trino de los pájaros se los llevaba el viento, las flores comenzaban a abrirse ante el majestuoso sol.

Antonio se despertó cuando un rayo de sol cayó en sus ojos, notó una brisa en su nuca, ahora que lo pensaba ¿había dormido con la ventana abierta? Abrió los ojos con pereza y se giró para ver la ventana, pero se encontró a un ángel dormido. La piel de Arthur brillaba con la luz del sol, parecía nieve y su cabello rubio le daba un toque de inocencia, era como un niño dormido, su rostro parecía gentil, indefenso, tierno…

Después de un tiempo, Antonio se percató de que ambos estaban en la misma cama… bueno, en el mismo colchón, sin ropa, las sábanas estaban esparcidas por todos lados y la almohada había desaparecido. Se empezó a sentir algo mareado,** LO HABÍA HECHO CON UN HOMBRE, _SEGÚN LA BIBLIA ESO ES MALO, ES PECADO, IRÍA AL INFIERNO_ Y PARA COLMO LO HABÍA HECHO CON EL INGLÉS TOCAPELOTAS**. Miró a Arthur, estaba tranquilo, como si fuese tan normal ir por ahí dando _calor_ a todo el mundo… ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba culpando a Arthur por no haberse contenido ante la lujuria?, es cierto que el inglés tenía algo de culpa, pero él tampoco era un santo… se levantó sigilosamente, cogió unos pantalones y se los puso, bajó un poco más la persiana para que pudiese seguir durmiendo. La persiana empezó a chirriar, miró que Arthur no se hubiese despertado, este seguía profundamente dormido. Se puso unas zapatillas, vio que el inglés estaba hecho una bolita y tiritaba levemente, suspiró y cogió las mantas que habían esparcido por todo el suelo. Cuando salió de la habitación dejó la puerta entreabierta para que cuando el _sir _se despertase no se chocase con todo lo que viese. Llegó a la cocina, se preparó unas tortitas y se fue al salón.

… Le pareció oír voces… ¿eran sus padres? No, estaba en casa de Antonio, bostezó y abrió los ojos, solo pudo ver la luz que entraba por la puerta entrecerrada, se sorprendió al ver que todas las mantas estaban en su sitio y que estaba completamente tapado. Se estiró y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. Tenía ganas de salir de esa casa, normalmente se iba la misma noche, pero esta vez no podía escapar, eso le molestaba. Una vez acostumbrado se vistió y salió de la habitación. Había un enorme pasillo con un montón de puertas, la casa era terriblemente ancha, bajó las escaleras y se topó con Antonio barriendo el salón.

— Buenos días. — Dijo Antonio bostezando, tenía la barbilla llena de chocolate y los pelos descolocados.

— What are you doing at this hour?

— Mi madre me pilló comiendo en el sofá y tengo que barrer toda la planta de abajo… ¿qué tal has dormido? — Los ojos verdes del español penetraron en el corazón de Arthur. — ¿Has tenido frío?

El inglés se sorprendió ¿_frío_? ¿Después de la noche que había tenido? Estuvo a punto de reírse pero se contuvo. — W-well… pero, he tenido** _mucho_** calor…

Antonio sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas. — Ya veo, es mucho mejor tener calor que tener frío ¿No? Jajaja…eh mi madre te tiene preparado el desayuno…yo, voy a seguir limpiando…y todo eso…

Arthur se quedó mirando la cara sonrojada de Antonio, pero no pudo verla bien porque este se fue a barrer a la cocina. ''Quiero ver esa cara hasta hartarme'' esa fue la decisión de Arthur…

Entró en la concina, la madre de Antonio estaba fregando los platos, había unas tortitas encima de la mesa. La mujer hizo que tomara asiento, tras desayunar la ayudó a fregar los platos. Como un buen caballero aguantó hora y media escuchando historia de sus hijos.

Había algo que no le parecía normal ¿cómo es que Antonio tenía varios hermanos de su misma edad que se llevasen, días, meses o semanas? Era imposible, tenía miedo a preguntar pero la duda le estaba matando desde dentro, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Y su marido no le ayuda con los niños?

Ella le miró extrañada. — ¿Marido? — Arthur sintió que había metido la pata hasta un fondo interminable.

— P-perdón, yo… me refería al padre de sus hijos… sorry… — Una mano alborotó sus cabellos rubios, cuando la miró estaba sonriendo gentil mente, no estaba molesta, no estaba enfadada, estaba… sonriendo tristemente.

— Cariño, yo no puedo tener hijos.


	10. Chapter 10

_— **Al día siguiente —**_

— ¡ANTONIO! ¡GIL! — Francis corría por los pasillos de la academia, mientras que los otros estaban en la azotea desayunando tranquilamente.

Recorrió todo el patio, buscó en **todos **los lavabos, con la nariz sangrando siguió corriendo por la primera planta, se metió en todas las clases, vio cosas que no debería haber visto pero fue fuerte y siguió viviendo. Subió a la segunda, haciendo otra vez el mismo recorrido, hasta que finalmente llegó a la azotea. — ¡CHICOS, TENEMOS EXAMEN DE…! ¿Por qué me miráis así?— Estaba con el pelo alborotado, tenía la camisa abierta y le faltaba el cinturón, una zapatilla estaba completamente desatada, tenía chupetones en el cuello y pintalabios rojo putón por toda la cara.

— Francis… ore-sama quiere preguntarte, pero tiene miedo de saber… todo…

— ¡PERO QUE POR UNA VEZ NO HE HECHO NADA, OS ESTABA BUSCANDO!

Gilbert y Antonio se miraron con los ojos abiertos, a la vez retrocedieron unos pasos. Francis suspiró con cansancio, siempre acababan así.

— Bueno, tenemos examen de voz en… 30minutos.

Gilbert se puso a bailar mientras decía ''Ore-sama los vencerá~'' por otra parte Antonio estaba pálido, era como darle la vuelta a una tostada que solo se había hecho por una cara.

— Yo… aún no puedo cantar, la laringitis no se me ha ido completamente…

Cerró su libro de ''Aprendiz de hechicería II'' miró a su lado, Alfred estaba comiendo como un cerdo mientras hablaba. Como siempre su acento le irritaba y más si estaba comiendo. Estaban esperando en frente de la sala de pruebas para el examen de voz, no sabía cómo se las apañaba Alfred para llegar al mismo tiempo que él.

— ¿¡WKT OZENDO!?

— Alfred, no se habla con la boca llena. — El estadounidense tragó ruidosamente y se tomó un vaso de coca cola.

— ¿¡ME ESTAS OYENDO!?

— No. — Dijo con desprecio Arthur y siguió leyendo.

Después de eso Alfred empezó a gritar y decir cosas muy raras, con ese acento tan raro que tenía. La gente empezaba a llegar, guardó el libro y se quedó mirando por la ventana. Estaban en un pasillo en frente de una puerta de metal. El timbre sonó, se escucharon varias sillas arrastrarse. El profesor les abrió la puerta, cuando todos pasaron se pudo oír unas voces y grandes pisadas. Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, Gilbert, Francis y Antonio aparecieron en frente de la puerta.

— Pasad. — Dijo el profesor con aburrimiento. Aquella sala tenía múltiples asientos y al fondo había una puerta con una luz encima en la que ponía ''Ocupado''. Todos fueron directos a coger asiento, puesto que no había para todos estaban los típicos que se ponían unos encima de otros, los que se sentaban en el suelo o se quedaban de pie mirando al techo. — Voy a llamar por parejas, la primera… Francis y Lovino. —

El italiano se levantó maldiciendo en voz baja, Francis le rodeó el cuello con el brazo mientras le decía ''no pasa nada'' o eso intentó, porque Lovino le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago mientras entraban en la sala.

Antonio miró a Gilbert con nerviosismo, este estaba intentando calmarle con sus chistes sobre Hitler, pero no hicieron mucho efecto. Notó que alguien le miraba, se giró y vio al inglés que le miraba con soberbia. Eso le puso aún más nervioso.

Cuando Gil fue a hacer la prueba, es español se las pasó hablando con todos los europeos que habían. Fue una conversación bastante extraña que le animó un poco. Su hora llegó y empezó a sentir sudores fríos por la nuca y espalda, se metió en aquella sala.

La mitad de aquella sala estaba llena de máquinas y la otra tenía unos auriculares, atril y un par de micros. Las dos mitades estaban separadas por un enorme cristal, y las unía una puerta.

— Arthur ¿te importa hacerlo primero? — Preguntó el profesor. El inglés negó la cabeza y se metió en la otra mitad, Antonio se sentó en una silla que había por ahí. — Antonio, ¿ya estás mejor?

— Ah, s-sí.

Arthur se colocó los cascos y se situó detrás del micrófono —_ Arthur, tienes que entonar la nota que te dé con el piano ¿ok? — _el inglés asintió y empezó a escuchar. Las primeras notas eran todas graves y tenían separación entre ellas, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo las notas se volvían más agudas y no había casi tiempo para escuchar la siguiente nota. Cuando el ruido paró se fue a la otra mitad. Antonio estaba blanco, varias gotas de sudor recorrían su nuca. Era la primera vez que lo veía así — Arthur puedes salir. — Dijo cortante su profesor, dicho esto salió. Todo el mundo le preguntaba por el imbécil come tomates.

Pasó un tiempo y la puerta se abrió, Antonio salió con una cara de dolor. Aquello le sorprendió ¿se había sobrepasado? Francis fue flechado hacia él, le dio una botella de agua, pero rechazó.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no sabes cómo usar tu voz? — Preguntó burlona mente. Él se esperaba insultos por parte de Antonio, pero solo le dedicó una mirada asesina, eso le preocupó un poco. No era normal que el español se quedase la voz en una simple prueba y menos con un examen al caer.

El escocía la garganta, era como si se hubiera tragado un palo lleno de fuego y luego se hubiese bebido una botella entera de vino, los ojos también le escocían y los oídos le pitaban. Francis le ofrecía agua, pero si se la tomaba iba a empeorar, ya lo había probado.

— Tony ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? — Preguntó Gil con dulzura, era muy raro que pusiese esa voz ¿tan mal se veía?, de todas formas asintió, quería llegar a casa y estirarse en su cama.

— Yo no os puedo acompañar, tengo que ir a hablar con la directora. — Se quejó Francis mientras tomaba un trago de agua.

— Ore-sama puede vigilarlo mejor que tú.

Francis se limitó a reír. El alemán y el español salieron de la sala, Arthur les miraba desde esta.

— ¿Quieres ir? — La respiración de Francis recorrió su médula, estaba justo detrás de él ¿cómo lo había hecho?...

— ¿Por qué tendría que ir? — Francis le dio un empujón y llamó a Gilbert, este se giró. Francis le dijo algo en francés, el albino puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

— Corre, ve. — No esperó a la respuesta de Arthur y le dio otro empujón, haciendo que avanzara unos pasos. Le dedicó una mirada asesina al francés y siguió caminando a regañadientes.

Llegaron a la casa de Gilbert, este dijo que le daría una medicina a Antonio, pero este se negó rotundamente. Su madre se ofreció para llevarle a casa en coche, pero también lo rechazó. Arthur estaba empezando a pensar que el español estaba loco. Después de estar discutiendo con la madre de Gilbert, por señas, Antonio siguió su camino. El inglés suspiró y le volvió a seguir mientras se quejaba.

Ahora estaban los dos solos caminando por una carretera en la que un lateral tenía sus grandes casas con tejados de pico y al otro un bosque que parecía encantado. No se podía esperar menos de los alemanes…

Cada vez le dolía menos la garganta, pero el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, miró al suelo y vio un erizo. No pudo contener su alegría, cogió aire por la boca provocándose más daño, empezó a toser como un loco.

— Hey, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Arthur sin interés. Antonio volvió a mirar el suelo, el erizo ya no estaba, se sintió triste, quería verlo más de cerca. Una mano le agarró del hombro. — ¿Estás bien? — Repitió Arthur con preocupación, no se esperaba aquello del inglés. Le sonrió y asintió, dentro de poco iban a estar cerca de la casa de Francis. Miró a Arthur y le dijo.

— Puedo…ir solo. — Sintió que se había metido en el infierno, la garganta le ardía.

— Don't worry, te acompañaré hasta la casa de Francis y luego me iré.

Antonio intentó decirle que no le molestaba su compañía, pero en vez de eso se puso a toser. El paisaje empezaba a cambiar, no hacía tanto frío y los bosques se iban quedando atrás, sustituyéndose por prados verdes y árboles más bajos. Estaban cerca de la casa de Francis.

Arthur miró a sus lados, ya reconocía la zona. — Antonio, aquí me separo. — El español le dedicó otra sonrisa, pero esta era más tierna que la anterior. Sin pensarlo, le cogió de la muñeca y lo atrajo a él, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sus labios estaban junto a los del español. Aquellos ojos verdes oscuros le miraban sin entender, se separó rápidamente y se fue a paso acelerado, ¿qué había hecho?, estaba enfadado, feliz, humillado, liberado, enamorado.


	11. Chapter 11

_…Suave…_

_…Los labios de Arthur eran muy suaves…_

_…Eran asquerosos…_

Antonio se había quedado en estático mientras miraba como Arthur se alejaba a toda prisa. No entendía su forma de pensar… se giró y fue a su casa, no tenía sentido quedarse ahí. De vez en cuando miraba para atrás, no sabía por qué lo hacía, estaba enfadado, asqueado, pero no pudo dejar de mirar para atrás.

Llegó a casa, su madre le hizo tomarse unos polvos asquerosos. Cuando su garganta tragó sintió que había bebido hierro fundido, los polvos de ''sabor a naranja'' hizo que sintiera un amargo sabor. La madre le riñó durante un tiempo, ella siempre se enfadaba cuando se hacía una herida o se ponía enfermo, pero siempre estaba pendiente de ti y no te dejaba escapar del jarabe.

Fue a su habitación, empezó a recordar el examen, _''cuando te pongas mejor lo repetiremos''_, se enfadó consigo mismo. Si no hubiese corrido hasta casa de Lovino mientras llovía… pero era necesario, de eso no se arrepentía, se culpaba de no haberse llevado paraguas…

Miró al escritorio, había un montón de partituras, las cogió y empezó a escribir otras.

— _A la mañana siguiente —_

Antonio caminaba a casa de Francis, llamó al timbre y este bajó. — ¿Y Gil? — Antonio se encogió de hombros, es raro que el alemán llegase tarde, miró el reloj, aún quedaban dos minutos para las 7. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que llegaba tarde, la usaría para un chantaj-

Sintió unos fuertes pasos, cuando giró su cabeza vio _algo_ que corría hacia ellos, era terriblemente veloz, tenía ojos rojos y una sonrisa tan blanca como su pelo, a su lado había un brillo azul asesino. Antonio se quedó helado, _aquellas cosa_s se acercaban rápidamente. En el último instante frenó y se peinó. En su hombro tenía un pájaro, estaba agarrado a la camisa de Gil con el pico y tenía las plumas para atrás, Francis y Antonio podían ver en sus grandes ojos un brillo de miedo.

— Kesesesese, ore-sama ha llegado a tiempo. — El reloj marcaba las 7 en punto, en ese momento Antonio se dijo que nunca debería subestimar a un alemán…

— Hermano… casi llegamos tarde por tu culpa…— Se quejó Ludwig.

Cuando los hermanos recuperaron el aliento caminaron a cada de Lovino y Feliciano, los italianos bajaron rápido. Cuando llegaron a la academia quedaban 10 minutos para que tocase la campana. Subieron y entraron en la clase, normalmente estaba abierta desde las siete y media para aquellos alumnos que llegaban siempre pronto.

Antonio vio a Arthur en su pupitre, leyendo un libro. Tenía que darle las partituras nuevas para que las fuese practicando. El recuerdo del beso gobernó su mente, no quería ir, le asqueaba tener que volver a hacer con él… pero tenía que dárselas… _¿a qué tienes miedo, Antonio? _Pensó para sus adentros, cogió aire y se acercó, miro a Arthur, este le devolvió la mirada, abrió la mochila y sacó un par de partituras. Arthur las cogió y las ojeó un rato en silencio, aquellas partituras estaban hechas para batería.

—… — El inglés sacó otra partitura, Antonio se sorprendió. Estuvo mirándolas hasta que dijo. — Aquí no hay armonía. — Cogió un lápiz y cambió tres notas, el proceso se repitió varias veces más. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y tenía algo de ojeras.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Antonio con una voz ronca. Le costaba hablar, pero ya no le dolía tanto la garganta.

— Estaba bien hasta que has venido.

Y aquí tenemos al mismo Arthur de siempre, no sabía si se tenía que alegrar o enfadarse.

Antonio sonrió de oreja a oreja. — Que te mejores. — Cogió las partituras y volvió a su sitio, le pareció ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del rubio…La campana sonó y entró el profesor…

En la hora del almuerzo…

— Joder, es que me pone enfermo. — Susurró Antonio, no quería gritar, pero sentía que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Ayer le dio un beso, ahora le desprecia ¿qué será lo siguiente? Le mareaba los cambios de humor de Arthur.

Estaba en la azotea solo, no tenía ganas de estar con nadie, Francis y Gil le habían cogido gusto al patio de abajo y ya casi no subían. Se estiró en el suelo. El cielo estaba azul y el viento le removía el pelo. Una sensación de paz le invadió. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Le pareció escuchar que la puerta se abría, pero le dio igual, no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos.

Pasos… eran pisadas fuertes y los zapatos tenían tacón… ¿un hombre? Abrió los ojos y se topó con otros, un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Antonio, escuchó una risa arrogante, los ojos verdes que le miraban se achicaron. Arthur estaba de cuclillas mirando la cara de Antonio. — ¿A qué viene esa cara de odio? — Dijo con su acento cerrado. — Bueno, da igual, he venido a por _''la renta''_. — Un escalofrío recorrió la médula del moreno ¿renta? ¿qué renta? ¿qué quería decir con eso? —Bueno, más que renta, míralo como un _deber_. — Aquellos ojos tenían un brillo demoniaco, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… una sonrisa lujuriosa… —…_You're mine…_

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron con horror, recordó aquella noche, en su cuarto y aquellas palabras que le susurró el inglés cuando le suplicó que siguiera. Le miró con cara desafiante, aún estirado en el suelo. — ¿Y qué pasa si me niego? — Aquellas palabras fueron su perdición. Arthur sacó el móvil y le enseño fotos de él y Lovino besándose en distintos escenarios.— ¡¿QUÉ HACES TU CON ESO!? — Esquivó la mirada del inglés y se enderezó. Intentó tranquilizarse y dijo.

— Eso… ya no me importa… pero, no metas a Lovi en esto.

— Sabía que dirías eso. — Pasó unas cuantas fotos y giró la pantalla para que Antonio la pudiese ver. Era él, la foto estaba tomada desde arriba. Estaba con la boca abierta, sudando a mares, se podían ver las rodillas y _algo _del cuerpo de Arthur. Pasó a otra foto, estaba dormido, desnudo. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, miró al suelo mientras acumulaba odio en su interior.

El rubio sonrió, le cogió del mentón, parecía divertirse, se acercó a su oído—…_Como esta va a ser tu primera renta voy a dejarte escoger como la quieres pagar_…— Un escalofrío recorrió su médula, tenía un acento más cerrado de lo normal. —…_Tienes tres opciones…_— La mano que le agarraba del mentón hizo que mirase hacia la entrepierna de Arthur. —…_One _— Con la otra mano libre, Arthur, le tocó su órgano. —…_Two _— Cuando pensaba que no podía ser peor, la mano que le tocaba la entrepierna bajó a sus glúteos —_…Three… _

Se sentía enfermo, tenía ganas de vomitar, Arthur le miraba con lujuria mientras se divertía. No sabía que podía hacer con esas fotos. Le daba igual su foto, pero la de Lovi… No quería que pasase nada, tampoco quería revivir los recuerdos del pasado… — Hijo de puta… — Le miró con más deseo, estaba esperando a que le respondiese. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Puso su mano derecha encima de la hombría. Las ganas de vomitar se hacían más fuertes. Una risilla retumbó en su cabeza, no abrió los ojos. Escuchó una respiración en su oreja. — _Welcome, my toy_. — Sintió cómo le quitaba el cinturón y le abría el pantalón. — _Continues. —_ Se quedó inmóvil, no podía hacerlo, no podía, era imposible. — _**Continues.**_ — La voz del inglés se volvió seca y fuerte. Antonio no supo cuándo se había metido la mano en los calzoncillos, movió un poco. Abrió un poco los ojos, vio cómo su mano empezaba a tomar vida propia. Con la otra echó los calzoncillos para atrás. Se movía con más ligereza. Sintió calor, su respiración se hacía cada vez más sonora. Aquello iba muy rápido. Algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda. Soltó un gemido. Lo que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue a Arthur de cuclillas mirándole fijamente, como si lo estuviese estudiando y una mancha blanca en el suelo.


	12. Chapter 12

— Te espero después de clases en la puerta principal. — Arthur dijo eso y se fue tranquilamente, dejando al español entre dudas y jadeos.

En las clases no se pudo centrar bien, no sabía que pensaba el 'cejitas'.

Le dijo a Francis y a Gilbert que tenía asuntos que hacer y que no le esperasen.

La campana sonó, guardó sus gafas con lentitud. Sentía que su sudor era agua fría. Su cuerpo entero temblaba. Tenía calor y frío a la vez. Bajó las escaleras con cansancio, llegó al vestíbulo y esperó. Arthur le había dicho que le esperaba en la puerta principal, pero no se atrevía a salir con el calor que hacía. Esperaría un rato y si no lo veía saldría fuera.

Una mano le agarró del hombro. — _Vámonos._ — El acento del inglés era tan cerrado que le golpeó la cabeza. Le arrastró hasta que salieron de la academia.

— E-espera. — Protestó molesto Antonio. — ¿A dónde vamos? — Arthur le miró indiferente y le dijo:

— _A coger el metro._ — Aquello le sorprendió.

— Pero… no tengo dinero encima… — Intentó escaquearse Antonio.

— _Yo te lo pago. _— ¿Él? ¿Se lo pagaba? _— Pero luego me lo devuelves._ — Aquello ya era más normal.

Estuvieron andando durante mucho tiempo, los árboles que les rodeaban iban cambiando junto con los paisajes. Llegaron a un pueblecito, se parecía al de Francis, solo que este era un poco más pequeño. — _Vamos a comer. —_ Dijo Arthur de golpe, aquello le parecía sospechoso, le iba a pagar el viaje en metro y la comida, lo más extraño aún ¿por qué hablaba con ese acento tan cerrado?

Fueron a una pizzería, comer con Arthur no era tan malo como él imaginaba. De vez en cuando ponía caras raras a la pizza o se burlaba de un camarero… no muy simpático, que iba tomando nota. No hablaron mientras comían, Antonio seguía molesto por lo que le había hecho hacer, eso le recordaba… no se había lavado las manos…

Arthur se asustó cuando el español se levantó de golpe y fue al baño. Miró la hora, aún tenían tiempo. Siguió comiendo tranquilamente, en el plato de Antonio quedaba un cuarto de pizza por comer, miró su plato, iba por la mitad… ¿cómo comía tan rápido ese muchacho? Antonio se sentó en la silla con cara de mareado. — _¿Estás bien? _— Se limitó a asentir. Ambos siguieron comiendo. Arthur pagó la cuenta y se fueron a la estación de metro. Caminó como un pez en el agua, ya se sabía el camino hasta con los ojos cerrados, se giró para decirle a Antonio que si quería ir al servicio pero no estaba… Dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar. Lo encontró hablando con un mendigo, le cogió de la oreja y lo arrastró hasta la parada del metro.

— A-A-Arthur, duele…

— Cállate. — Lo dijo con acento español, mierda, si llegaba a casa con ese acento su madre no le dejaría entrar. Se centró en exagerar más el acento inglés, pero con los comentarios de Antonio era muy difícil. Consiguieron coger el metro, se sentaron en los asientos del medio. El español miraba por la ventana y él al pasillo.

— Arturo…

— _¿Anthony? _

Los dos se miraron con cara de profundo asco y odio.

—… ¿Cómo puede ser tan grande está estación?

— _Estamos debajo del agua._

El moreno comenzó a ponerse blanco, sudaba a mares y temblaba ligeramente — Agua… eh… — Soltó una risa nerviosa. Arthur le miraba sin comprender muy bien la situación, no le dijo nada, se limitó a mirar al pasillo… Tras unos minutos volvió a mirar a Antonio, estaba aún más blanco.

— _¿Estás bien? —_El otro se asustó al escucharle. Cuando recobró la compostura le miro con odio… esa miraba que le encendía tanto, quería verla más, sentirla, que solo le mirase así a él. Alargó sus brazos y abrazó al español. Este se quejó pero acabó cediendo al ver que le ignoraba, Arthur sintió que le agarraban de la espalda, miró el rostro de Antonio, estaba mirando al suelo con cara de asco y algo sonrojado.

* * *

'' _**Ódiame desde el fondo de tu corazón, nunca me perdones, nunca dejes de pensar en mí. ''**_

* * *

Con ese pensamiento Arthur bajó una mano hasta el órgano de Antonio, este la cogió y sin contemplaciones se puso a gritar. Al parecer no lo hizo queriendo, al ver que todos le miraban se hizo una bola y miró la ventana. El abrazo se rompió completamente, Antonio parecía muy molesto, eso le gustaba, esa mirada, ese odio…

Cuando estaban a mitad de camino el sonido de la bocina revotó por toda la estancia, ya estaba acostumbrado. Antonio saltó en el sitio mientras decía algo parecido a ''hiiii'', esta vez Arthur lo agarró por reflejo, no hubo quejas, ni sonidos. ¿Tanto se había asustado? Estuvieron así hasta que el metro se paró, ambos salieron corriendo de la estación. Antes de subir las escaleras que daban a la calle, Arthur sacó un paraguas de su mochila. El español estaba mirando las escaleras con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Lluvia… en verano?... — Miró su cara de concentración otra vez y empezó a reírse, salió con el paraguas abierto, Antonio corrió para alcanzarlo y empezó a quejarse, le ignoró, no tenía ganas de escucharle, pero la expresividad de su cara hacía que la risa aumentase.

Antonio no sabía dónde estaba, llovía EN VERANO eso era muy raro para él, en su campo rara vez llovía en verano. Llegaron a una casa blanca, parecía sacada de un cuento, con sus ventanas cuadradas, la puerta con cristales y su techo de pico rojo. Arthur sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue otra puerta. Era como una especie de habitación en donde había un montón de zapatos, había una puerta a su izquierda, era un baño. El inglés se quitó los zapatos y abrió la puerta que tenía en frente, Antonio le imitó.

— _Alexander!_ — Gritó eufórico Arthur, un perro **ENORME **bajó las escaleras, era un Alano negro, le llegaba por la cintura. El perro llego a la cadera del inglés y empezó a lamerle, era una imagen tierna. Los ojos negros de Alexander miraron a Antonio, se acercó sigilosamente y le lamió la mano. Era adorable. Unos ladridos se escucharon del segundo piso, estaban en el salón, había una escalera a la derecha de la puerta por donde habían pasado. El salón era amplio tenía una televisión, sofás y una mesa para cuatro, había ventanas que hacían de pared, estas daban al patio.

Algo saltó encima de Antonio y le hizo caer, se giró y vio a un cocker spaniel inglés, no dio tiempo a ver mucho porque le lamió un ojo. — _Elizabeth! _— La voz era clara y dulce, una mujer bajaba las escaleras. El español acarició a la perra mientras sonreía, le encantaban los animales.

Arthur se puso a hablar en inglés **EXTRA** cerrado, solo entendió ''Antonio'', ''no'' y ''voz'' ¿Tenía que quedarse callado? Le miró con odio pero, se topó con una cara de preocupación. La mujer comenzó a hablar dulcemente, tenía los ojos y labios como los de Arthur… este le cogió del hombro y se lo llevó a rastras por las escaleras mientras seguía hablando, la segunda planta tenía otro ''salón'' reducido, había alguna que otra planta y dos camas para perro en el suelo. Había tres puertas, una estaba en frente de las escaleras, el baño. Las otras dos estaban al final del ''segundo salón''. Arthur se metió en la que estaba más cerca del cuarto de baño. Dentro de la habitación había unas escaleras en caracol, las subieron y aparecieron en el suelo de un ático lleno de instrumentos. El inglés volvió a bajar y subió otra vez, tapó las escaleras con una especie de puerta y encendió la luz.

— …

— ¿Qué pasa? — Su acento había vuelto a la normalidad.

— ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?

— Para practicar ¿no? — Sacó un montón de partituras y las ordenó. — ¿Puedes cantar? — Antonio negó la cabeza, un taco de folios apareció en sus rodillas.

— Entonces estudia la batería.

— Pero yo quiero tocar la guitarra.

— La de la guitarra la compuse yo, ya me la sé. Tú compusiste la batería, te la tienes que saber ¿no?

— Pues claro…

— Entonces tocas la batería, no tenemos tiempo. — Cogió unas hojas y empezó a estudiarlas. Antonio siempre se sorprendía de la capacidad que tenía Arthur para centrarse, cogió su partitura y también la estudió. Estuvieron estudiándola y practicándola durante horas, por un momento congeniaron y pudieron hablar con normalidad. El teléfono de Antonio sonó.

— ¿Sí?

— _Cielo, ¿dónde estás?_

— Estudiando en casa de Arthur ¿por?

— _Porque es muy tarde, ya va siendo hora de volver._

— ¿Tarde? — Miró su reloj de muñeca, las 22:15h. Dirigió su mirada a Arthur, este se la devolvió, estiró su mano y dijo: ''Déjame hablar con ella''. — Ah, mamá, te paso a Arthur…

La madre de Antonio y Arthur hablaron durante un largo tiempo, finalmente cuando el inglés colgó le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— _Hoy te quedas a dormir_.

— Pero, ¿y el institut-? — Fue interrumpido por un beso, le resultó asqueroso pero no pudo negarse. Sabía raro... era muy refrescante... cerró los puños con fuerza y se tragó su orgullo, al fin y al cabo era ''su deber'' entregarse al diablo.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur se apartó y miró a Antonio. — _¿No te vas a resistir?_ — Este soltó un ''chs'' y miró al suelo, se veía que estaba muy molesto, un sentimiento de culpa nació en su pecho. — Well… ¿tienes hambre? — El español negó la cabeza. —… ¿Quieres algo de beber? — Antonio le miró sorprendido, pensaba que esas preguntas llevaban un segundo significado oculto, pero al parecer no lo tenían, se encogió de hombros aún con los ojos abiertos. — Ahora vuelvo. — Dicho esto Arthur abrió la trampilla y bajó algunos escalones y la cerró.

Antonio no sabía que había pasado, Arthur había puesto una cara de culpa. Notaba como su corazón bombeaba fuertemente y el sudor recorría su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban húmedos y suaves, los tocó, se hizo cosquillas o eso le pareció, un fuerte latido retumbó en su pecho. ¿Era solo por acariciarse los labios? Sentía calor, aquello no era normal. De golpe la trampilla se abrió, apareció una bandeja llena de bombones y dos tazas de té, después apareció Arthur sonriendo.

Empezaron a comer, el chocolate no era tan bueno como el de su casa pero no se podía quejar, en cambio el té… no lo había probado aún, no le gustaba, pero no podía dejarlo ahí. Cogió la taza y tomó un sorbo. —…es igual… — Sabía igual que los labios de Arthur, dio otro sorbo, le desagradaba pero no podía dejar de tomarlo.

— ¿Es igual? — Se extrañó Arthur. Antonio casi tira la taza del susto que le dio, empezó a sonrojarse de la vergüenza y del arrepentimiento de haber pensado en alto. El inglés le seguía mirando.

— El de mi casa es igual. — Se le daba mal mentir cuando estaba con gente cercana, pero con Arthur seguro que pasaba. O eso pensó, el inglés empezó a reírse.

— Eso es imposible, este té es casero. — Antonio sintió como su corazón se detenía. — En serio, _voy a tener que enseñarte a saborear._

— N-NO HACE FALTA. — No supo por qué lo dijo tan alto, pero a Arthur le hizo gracia. Una vez desviado el tema se acabaron su ''cena''.

— ¿Tienes más hambre?

— Mmm… no.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Eh, sí. — Le cogió del mentón y lo atrajo hacia él.

— _¿Estás completamente seguro? _— Se aguantó las ganas de darle un cabezazo, pero le limitó a asentir. — _Es una pena que tenga que comer solo…_

Una lengua acarició la oreja de Antonio, este se apartó por reflejo, una mano lo empujó hacia abajo, intentó sentarse pero aquella mano estaba firme y no le permitió moverse. Arthur se puso encima de él, una pierna se interpuso entre las suyas tocando su hombría, se quitó la corbata y ató las muñecas de Antonio por encima de su cabeza. Después se quedó quieto mirándole fijamente. — ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo asqueado Antonio. Entonces vio una sonrisa, parecía que se lo iba a comer de una asentada. Se acercó a su rostro, el español desvió su mirada, sintió que algo húmedo bailaba en sus labios. Cuando volvió a mirar se encontró los ojos de Arthur con un extraño brillo, parecía un lobo saboreando a un conejo inmovilizado. La lengua se adentró en su boca sin previo aviso, cuando su cuerpo pudo reaccionar, el inglés ya tenía dominio sobre su boca. Era asqueroso, era tan asqueroso que se sentía bien. La mano de Arthur se posó en su nuca, cogiéndole de la cabeza, profundizando la invasión. Antonio empezó a sentir la falta de aire, soltó un leve gemido y en ese instante Arthur se apartó. — _¿Qué pasa? _— Su voz sonaba grave, sus ojos eran fieros y su rostro estaba relajado. Se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada.

De golpe, sintió un dolor agudo proveniente de su sexo, no pudo reprimir aquel grito ahogado. Aquel dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, le miró con odio ¿a qué había venido eso? Él le devolvió la mirada. — _Don't put this face. —_ La mano que le oprimía le bajó la bragueta y tocó sutilmente. — _Do not you like it?_ — Ese movimiento era gentil, sintió como le quitaba los pantalones y aquella mano tomaba dominio de su órgano. — _Yes... it wanted to see this face… —_ Miró otra vez al inglés, estaba sin camisa y le miraba con lujuria. El miedo se apoderó de él. Cogió impulso y se sentó, pero la mano que le estaba dominando se cerró de golpe. Soltó un grito de angustia. — _Shh, not so fast. _— Arthur le cogió de la nuca y comenzó a besarle el cuello. — _I not know your weaknesses._ — Antonio se estremecía con aquella voz. Aquellos labios paseaban por todo su cuello y clavícula, dejando un rastro de calor intruso en su cuerpo. Era agradable, se quedó sentado en el sitio dejándose embriagar por las sensaciones, su sentido común le decía que tenía que apartarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

— _Anthony_… — De golpe todo se derrumbó, le empujó con las manos atadas entre si.

— No me llames así. — Dijo fríamente, Arthur le miró con un rostro serio.

— _I'm sorry. —_ No esperó que se disculpase, era la primera vez que Antonio le había escuchado disculparse, un escalofrío recorrió su médula.

Una mano se metió en su camiseta, miró al inglés con desconfianza, este le miraba como si observase al insecto más raro del mundo, aquello no le gustó. Se apartó un poco, su cuerpo ya respondía a sus pensamientos.

— _That's it? _— No entendió que quería decir con eso Arthur.

— ¿El qué?

— _Your eyes ... haven't that shine… _— ¿De hablaba Arthur? ¿Qué brillo había en sus ojos? — _You scared… why?, do not you like?, did I ever hurt you?_

— ¿Arthur?

— _Answer me, what is it you do not like?_ — Aquello que no le gustaba… no le gustaba que le besase, estar con él, que le tocase, hacer esas cosas, que le manipulase, que le mirase, no le gustaba nada de Arthur, pero…

_**¿De verdad le molestaba?**_

Era su polo opuesto, claro que le molestaba.

_**Entonces ¿por qué no se alejaba?**_

No tenía otra opción, tenía fotos con Lovi… y de él...

_**¿Por qué no denunciarlo?**_

No era para tanto.

_**¿Por qué no le quitas el móvil y las borras?**_

No tenía corazón para tocar algo preciado de los demás.

_**Pero tenía fotos tuyas sin tu consentimiento y las usa en tu contra.**_

Pero es-

_**¿Por qué no haces nada al respecto? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿A qué?**_

Yo no tengo miedo, es solo…

_**Tienes miedo a separarte de él.**_

...

Arthur miraba al callado de Antonio. Se sentía algo liberado, por fin había soltado todo aquello que se había guardado. Sabía que no se podía conformar con que Antonio le odiase, quería todos sus sentimientos, ver todas sus expresiones, que fuera suyo y de nadie más. Le daba igual que aquello rompiese sus ideales, como si todo el mundo se ponía en su contra, incluyendo a Antonio. Le quería para él, le daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer, como si le encerrase en una jaula, con tal de que fuese suyo nada le importaba.

— Y-yo… — Le miró con más atención. —…no lo sé…— Varias lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Antonio, le había hecho llorar, se sentía culpable, le entraron ganas de llorar también.

— _Forgive me..._ _Antonio… _


	14. Chapter 14

Veía como Antonio lloraba, no se podía quitar el sentimiento de culpa. Pero, se alegraba de que hubiera sido él que le había hecho llorar. Acarició la cabeza de Antonio y la beso, este le empujó mientras lloraba, le rechazaba, ¿cómo se atrevía a rechazarle después de todo lo que había hecho por él? — _So, you don't forgive me. _— Estaba enfadado, era la primera vez que le rechazaban. Le cogió del cabello y miró sus ojos lagrimosos. — _Seems… I have to educate. —_ Su mirada era fría y lujuriosa, la mirada de un mounstro hambriento.

Se acercó al rostro del español, lamió sus lágrimas mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Antonio intentaba mover la cabeza, pero cada vez que lo hacía Arthur apretaba más su mano, haciendo que algunos cabellos fueran arrancados cruelmente. El inglés lamió su oreja, todo aquello que tocaba ardía.

Arthur bajó su mano y la cabeza de Antonio hasta su desnuda entrepierna. — _**Suck it.**_ — Pegó la mejilla del español en su órgano, este cerró su boca con fuerza. —…_Fucking slut…_

Arthur estaba abierto de piernas con la cabeza de Antonio pegada a su hombría, este estaba aplastado en el suelo.

Antonio intentó apartar su cara, pero la mano del inglés lo impedía. En su último recurso intentó levantarse, consiguió levantar las piernas, pero sus brazos habían quedado aplastados por su pecho, movió las manos para ver si el nudo se deshacía. No tuvo efecto. — _Quiet_. — Le ignoró y echó una pierna para atrás, en ese momento Arthur le cogió del muslo. — _**Quiet. —**_ Sus calzoncillos bajaron hasta sus rodillas y un dedo tocó su orificio. — _¿No entiendes el inglés? _— Aquel dedo se metió con fuerza en su interior. — _Parece que también tengo que enseñarte inglés. —_ Le dolía, el intruso comenzó a moverse, el dolor se multiplicó. — _Tienes trabajo que hacer ¿no? _— Su rostro fue refregado en la hombría. Era repugnante, le miró, estaba sonriendo. El dedo se movía para todos los lados golpeando las paredes, dolía… Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió su boca, comenzó a succionar, el dedo salió de su interior de forma repentina. — _Buen chico. —_ No escuchó nada a partir de eso. La mano que le sujetaba el cabello le soltó, miró para arriba y se encontró un móvil. Se enderezó de golpe.

— ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!? — Arthur le miró con sorna.

— _¿Quién te ha dicho que dejes de chupar? _— Cerró el móvil y miró su entrepierna. —_ Mi madre sabe hacerlo mucho mejor que tú. —_ Tiró el móvil al suelo y se abalanzó sobre Antonio. — _En serio ¿sabes hacer algo? —_ Cogió su camisa y le vendó los ojos al español.

No veía nada, unas manos se metieron debajo de camiseta. — _Si te estas quieto haré que se sienta bien. —_ Recordó aquella escena en su habitación, el calor y el roce. Su cuerpo se relajó inconscientemente. Sus manos fueron liberadas, sus calzoncillos desaparecieron. Algo caliente tocó sus labios y bajó hasta su sexo, su rastro ardía, su cuerpo pedía más. Y así fue. No podía ver nada, sus sentidos se agudizaron y se dejaron llevar por el calor de aquella boca. El calor se iba esparciendo por todo el cuerpo, inconscientemente comenzó a jadear. De golpe se paró, dejándole al borde del éxtasis. Su cuerpo se sacudió pidiendo más, bajó sus manos para acabar el trabajo, pero Arthur le sujeto. — _**¿Quién te ha dado permiso para moverte? — **_Esa voz le heló. Arthur tiró de su camiseta, haciendo que su cuerpo fuese para adelante y cohesionase con el suelo. Le cogió de las muñecas y las ató nuevamente con su corbata. La camisa que le vendaba los ojos se le quitó por el golpe, la barbilla le dolía. Arthur estaba a su lado, con su miembro más erecto que antes.

El inglés estiró una pierna y se colocó encima de las piernas de Antonio, este empezó a patalear, una patada llegó a la espalda de Arthur, un aura asesina se expandió por la sala. — _¿Por qué no puedes estarte quieto? —_ Se arrodilló, cogió las caderas de Antonio y enfilo su hombría. Aquello estaba muy apretado, costaba entrar, empujó más fuerte, consiguió meter una buena parte, pero aún faltaba.

Antonio sentía como desgarraba su interior, apretaba sus labios con fuerza, aquello era el infierno. Una mano empujó su espalda, arqueándola aún más. Arthur llegó a lo más profundo de sus ser, un gemido ahogado logró escaparse de la garganta de Antonio.

— _Hot… _— Arthur se movió lentamente. — _Ven… — _Se sentó lentamente mientras arrastraba a Antonio, este se guardaba sus gemidos, cada movimiento era un infierno. Su peso hacía que el miembro entrase con más facilidad. Ardía. Dolía. Era humillante. Un movimiento de caderas le cogió desprevenido, soltó un gemido de desesperación. Una risa se escuchó en su nuca. — _Te gusta ¿Verdad? _— Los movimientos empezaron a hacerse rápidos, Antonio no podía contener su voz, era muy difícil concentrarse, cerró su boca, pero la volvió a abrir cuando empezó a faltarle el aire. — _Slut… _ — Su voz sonaba desesperada, estaba inyectada de placer.

Antonio rezaba a todos los santos que conocía, aquel dolor era insoportable. Las estocadas se pararon de golpe —_…_ — Arthur estiró su mano hacia la entrepierna de Antonio. —_…Es por eso…—_ Cogió el cuerpo de Antonio y lo puso frente a él, aquello fue el remate, su interior se retorció y el exterior se contrajo. Varias lágrimas se resbalaron por su cara. El inglés lo ignoró y empezó a frotar su hombría.

— Eres asqueroso… — El otro contestó con fuertes estocadas mientras le masturbaba. Antonio se mordió el labio y miró al techo. Después de un rato los movimientos del inglés fluían con facilidad, el dolor disminuía, estaba llegando al éxtasis.

Arthur gruñó, aquello ya estaba húmedo, pero no podría disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo, ya no controlaba sus caderas ni su ritmo. Antonio de golpe gimió y se contrajo, haciendo que volviese a la realidad, aquella expresión… era la primera vez que la veía… lujuria, placer, locura… pasó varias veces por ese punto, dejo de masturbarle, quería que llegase solo con el placer que _él _le daba. Por desgracia sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido, era muy tarde…

Antonio se estremeció al sentir que algo caliente se extendía en su interior, miro abajo, Arthur estaba jadeando con las palmas abiertas. Supuso que él estaba más o menos igual, movió su cadera, era una sensación diferente a la que había tenido hace un rato. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta. — Ah… — Volvió a moverse, Arthur le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos — Yo… — Dijo Antonio mientras se movía. — No voy… a dejar… que… te salgas con la tuya… — Un líquido blanquecino ensució el torso de Arthur.

—… _La has hecho buena… _— Arthur salió del cuerpo de Antonio. Al final había sido usado por la persona que iba a usar, irónico, ¿no? El español gimió, ese gemido era distinto a los otros, era ¿de protesta? — _Puta viciosa… — _Le desató las manos y se puso de pie. — _No esperaba esto de ti. _— Los sentimientos que había tenido antes habían desaparecido. Antonio era de él, era el primero en ver aquellas expresiones y escuchar su voz. ¿Qué más quería?... Quería que se postrase a sus pies… que se arrodillase ante él… pero, aquello era casi imposible… le excitaba…

Antonio estaba sentado en el suelo, se masajeaba las muñecas, aún recordaba la cara sorprendida de Arthur. Una sonrisa picarona apareció en su cara.

— _Hey, fucking slut, ¿dónde quieres dormir? _

— Me da igual, con que este lejos de ti me vasta.

— _Tchs, tienes una boca muy sucia, voy a tener que limpiarla. _

— Como si la tuya estuviese más limpia que tu polla.

Arthur empezó a reír. Definitivamente. Era imposible razonar con un imbécil.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur cogió la bandeja que había traído y bajó. Antonio miró a su alrededor. Había manchas blancas y transparentes por todos sitios. Su cuerpo seguía sudoroso y jadeante. Se estiró en el suelo, estaba fresco, se sentía bien. La trampilla se abrió.

— _Hey ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el rato?_

— ¿Tienes algún problema?

— _Las manchas no se limpian solas._

—… — Antonio le miró con cara desafiante. Se sentó lentamente. Sintió que algo salía de él. Era una sensación extraña, insoportable, molesta, asquerosa… su cadera le contraía involuntariamente, el fluido salía por su propia cuenta. — _Agg, ahora tengo que limpiar más. — _Arthur se acercó a Antonio, le cogió de los brazos y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Sus piernas temblaban, el líquido seguía saliendo, dando tras pies llegó a la trampilla. — _Súbete a mi espalda — _Dijo Arthur mientras bajaba algunos escalones. A regañadientes, Antonio, se subió, bajaron las escaleras. Se preparó para bajar, pero Arthur salió de la habitación.

— ¡ARTHUR! ESTAMOS DESNUDOS…

— _Don't worry. — _Se dirigió a las escaleras, Antonio intentó bajarse. — _**Quiet. —**_ Aquella voz… era horrible, se movió aún más. Un dedo se metió en su orificio. Soltó un gemido. Arthur le ignoró. Antonio pensaba que iba a bajar las espaleras, pero se giró y entró en la puerta que había en frente de estas, el baño. La bañera estaba llena de agua, la bandeja estaban en el suelo. Arthur le dejó dentro de la bañera.

— ¿_Te lavas tu o tengo que hacerlo yo? _

— Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

Arthur sonrió demoniacamente — _Ok, llámame cuando necesites ayuda. —_ Se puso un albornoz, cogió la bandeja y salió del cuarto de baño. Antonio se quedó ahí sin saber bien que hacer. Se sentó, otra vez sintió aquella extraña sensación. Quería que parase…

Con el albornoz puesto y la bandeja en las manos, bajó a la cocina, no había nadie, eran las once de la noche. Fregó los platos y les dio la cena a los perros. Su madre tenía turno de noche, estaban solos en casa. Volvió a subir las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del baño.

— _¿Qué coño?..._ — Antonio estaba con el culo en pompa, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el suelo y tenía las piernas en la bañera. — _¿Qué estás haciendo?... — _Antonio levantó la cabeza, tenía la frente roja y los ojos vidriosos. — _¿Te has intentado suicidar…? _

— ¿¡CÓMO ME VOY A SUICIDAR EN UNA BAÑERA!? — Su voz sonaba ahogada, al borde de las lágrimas. Arthur se acercó y lo volvió a meter en la bañera.

— _God, voy a tener que bañarte… _— Antonio abrió la boca pero le tapó la boca con la esponja.

Antonio escupía jabón, estaba avergonzado, le estaba lavando el hombre que le había ensuciado… mirándolo así tenía sentido, pero eso no quitaba que era vergonzoso. Estuvieron en silencio, Arthur le quitó el jabón y lo sacó de la bañera. Le costaba mantenerse en pie, sus rodillas se doblaban y las piernas le temblaban. Le llevó a su habitación y le tumbó en su cama.

— _Quiet… _— Lo dijo con desconfianza, no era de esperar, cada vez que le decía que se quedase quieto le entraban ganas de moverse, pero esa vez obedeció.

Arthur salió de la habitación y se duchó, tardó muy poco, no le gustaba la ducha, le recordaba a la lluvia… salió del cuarto de baño, los perros ya estaban en su cama y le miraban… esa mirada… se detuvo, no podía resistirse a esos ojos, se acercó y les acarició. Entro en la habitación, Antonio estaba en posición fetal. Sonrió, cogió una manta y le arropó.

— ¿Mn, Arthur? — Dio un respingo, sentía que su corazón ya no estaba en su pecho, posiblemente había salido por la ventana. Antonio le miraba soñoliento.

— _Damn, you scared me… _— Respiró hondo varias veces. Fue al armario y sacó un saco de dormir, no tenía ganas de sacar el colchón. La ventana estaba al lado de la escalera de caracol, la cabecera de la cama estaba debajo de la ventana y a su izquierda se encontraba un armario. Era una habitación pequeña, pero acogedora. Arthur extendió el saco de dormir al lado del armario, se metió y apagó las luces.

— _Good night._

—…Buenas noches.

Antonio miraba la oscuridad, Arthur no se movía, seguro que ya estaba dormido… una luz iluminó la habitación, se le encogió el corazón, un trueno sonó. Se quedó helado, ya no tenía sueño, es más, no era capaz de parpadear. Escuchaba como las gotas de agua se peleaban con el cristal. En la casa de Arthur no había persiana, igual que en la de Gilbert, en la de Francis no se había fijado… ya lo miraría. Se movió al otro lado, las caderas le dolían, era un dolor contagioso que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo… se aburría, quería mirar por la ventana… se puso boca abajo, no tenía sueño… dobló las rodillas y se sentó en estas, venía como el agua corría por el tejado del vecino… tenía su encanto… Otro trueno sonó, se puso las manos en la cabeza y se metió en las sábanas.

— _Are you afraid?_ — La voz sonó divertida. Arthur estaba con las manos detrás del cabeza, apoyado en el armario. — _That funny._

— No tengo miedo, simplemente me ha sorprendido.

— _Yes, yes, yes._ — Se levantó y fue a la cama de Antonio. — _Sleep, don't worry, I'm here._

— Eso es lo que me preocupa. — Sonrió de medio lado, era divertido ver como el inglés se ponía en modo protector, parecía un padre. Sintió como le estrujaban aquel lugar, soltó un gemido de dolor. —…ag… ¿tanto te gusta mi polla?

— _It drives me crazy. — _Aquello no le gustó, Arthur tenía la misma mirada que antes. Se puso las manos en el culo al pensar en lo que venía a continuación. Vio su sonrisa. Aquel no era su día…

Se despertó con chupetones por todo el cuerpo, no sentía las piernas, otra vez tenía que bañarse… era agotador… cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la cara de Arthur, el corazón se le paró. Respiraba tranquilamente, parecía un ángel, se fue a levantar pero un brazo le tenía rodeado, no, Arthur le estaba abrazando. Intentó pasar por debajo de los brazos pero sus piernas le dolían. Arthur apretó más el abrazo, casi se ahoga con el pecho del inglés, giró la cabeza, pudo escuchar un fuerte sonido, tranquilo, constate. El aroma de Arthur no se sentía tan molesta como antes, olía a un campo recién regado…

El inglés arqueó sus cejas y abrió la boca, notó una respiración tranquila en su pecho. Bajó la mirada y se encontró a Antonio dormido, tenía las manos tocando su barbilla, parecía un niño recién nacido. Sonrió. Cogió el móvil y le hizo una foto.

— Lunes —

Arthur y Antonio tenían que presentar la canción. Sacaron un 9'5, pero les subieron al 10 porque el español no podía usar su voz. Luego esa nota se dividió con la canción que no entregaron. Arthur se enfadó mucho. Antonio casi no podía hablar, su madre le castigó una temporada sin salir hasta que no se recuperase del todo. Solo les faltaba por entregar una canción y el curso se acababa. El español estaba feliz de poder romper lazos con Arthur hasta el año siguiente, o eso pensaba él.


	16. Chapter 16

Antonio dormía tranquilamente la siesta, en su camita desnudo. La puerta sonó, pensó que era su hermano jugando al pica puerta así que lo ignoró. La luz le cegó, distinguió la silueta de su madre.

— Cariño, Arthur está aquí. — Bostezó con cansancio y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Qué hora es?...

— Las cuatro. — Antonio asintió, su madre cerró la puerta. Cogió un pantalón, se lo puso y subió la persiana, encendió el ventilador y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba el inglés abanicándose con la mano, se miraron mutuamente, Antonio le dejó paso y el cejitas entró, cerró la puerta y se puso a hacer la cama.

— _Hot… _

— Estamos casi en verano ¿qué te esperabas?

— _In my house isn't as hot! _

— Tienes suerte. — Se tiró encima de la cama recién hecha y miró como Arthur se desataba la corbata molesto. — Puedes quitarte la camisa. — Arthur tenía una camisa azul de manga larga.

— _Are you crazy? _— Caminó hasta la silla y se tiró. — _Well, he traído esto. _

Tenía una bandolera con la bandera de Inglaterra, la abrió y sacó unos papeles. Solo tenían letras. — _Me da pereza hacer los compases, hazlos tú. —_ Antonio sintió como sus ojos y cejas se encogían a la par. Le quitó los papeles de las manos y empezó a leerlo. La letra se basaba en criticar, el español sabía que eso era lo único que se le daba bien a Arthur.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que haga yo el compás si no he hecho la letra?

— _Pues, ¿poniendo notas?_ — Antonio le devolvió las hojas y se estiró en su cama. —_…Tch, hazlo como quieras, pero no pongas notas muy altas. _— Le dio la espalda, escuchaba como Arthur decía palabrotas. Cerró los ojos.

Abrió los ojos, ahora estaba mirando el lado donde estaba Arthur. Tenía una sábana encima. El inglés seguía sentado, apoyado en el pupitre escribiendo algo. Bostezó con cansancio. Miró la manta que tenía encima, era la chaqueta del inglés. La vergüenza le invadió...

— _¿Estás despierto? — _Aquello le heló.

— Mm… ¿cuánto he dormido?... — Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, quería seguir durmiendo.

— _Una hora y media. —_ Bueno, tampoco era tanto. — _Toma ¿contento? —_ Le dio lo que estaba escribiendo, partituras. Había cuatro, todas eran diferentes, Antonio no salía de su asombro ¿cómo podía tener Arthur tanta inspiración y rapidez? — _Me debes una. — _Sabía que iba a decir algo así, pero le ignoró. Miraba las hojas escritas como si no se creyese que estaban ahí. Se detuvo en una. Era muy movida, algo grave para él, pero llegaba a los agudos. Miro a Arthur. — _… no me mires con esos ojos… ah, déjame verla. —_ La cogió, Antonio estaba emocionado, quería ponerse a cantar en ese mismo momento. — _Ok, coloca tú la letra. _

— ¡¿EH?!

Arthur y Antonio estuvieron practicando un largo rato la letra, después pasaron a los instrumentos. Antonio tenía problemillas con la letra, así que hicieron su parte en español. Arthur sentía que se iba a desmayar del calor que hacía, aún no se había quitado la camisa, ni lo iba a hacer, se fue a su casa sobre las nueve, mañana le tocaba estar esa odiosa semana con su padre…

* * *

Antonio estaba nervioso, Arthur no había ido hoy a clase, ¿y si volviese a pasar lo mismo?, esta vez no podían dejar la canción sin entregar, el estrés hacía que le entrase más calor del que ya tenía. Cogió un ventilador y lo enchufó, se estiró en la cama, respiro hondo varias veces. **''Si no va mañana voy a su casa''** cogió la guitarra y se puso a tocar lo primero que se le ocurrió. Dejó la guitarra y abrió la puerta de su habitación, aquel calor era un suplicio. Volvió a cogerla y tocó canciones lentas. El timbre sonó, se levantó con pesar y fue a abrir la puerta, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo la siesta excepto él. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Arthur con ojeras y la piel más pálida de lo normal.

— …

— _Hello… _

Antonio se hizo a un lado y él pasó, subieron a la habitación sin hablar. Había una atmósfera en Arthur que no le gustaba. Empezaron a practicar, no hablaron de otra cosa. Al final el inglés se fue sobre las diez.

Al día siguiente volvió a pasar lo mismo, Arthur no fue a clases pero luego iba a casa de Antonio, no hablaban, solo trabajaban, cada día las ojeras del inglés se iban haciendo más visibles.

* * *

— _**Al quinto día (Viernes) —**_

* * *

— Arthur, ¿estás bien? — Antonio estaba empezando a preocuparse, definitivamente había algo que no encajaba en el rubito.

— _Eh? Yes. _

Él no tenía una mirada vacía, siempre estaba buscando como chincharle, estaba quieto, no decía palabrotas, sus ojeras y blancura daban un aire de muerto. Antonio se levantó y fue corriendo a la cocina, cogió una bandeja llena de dulces, hizo dos cola cao y tostadas de nutella. Volvió a subir. Apartó todas las partituras que había en su pupitre y las puso en un cajón, plantó la bandeja con el cola cao y la tostada delante de Arthur.

— Come. — Le miró con los ojos abiertos, después le sonrió.

— _Thanks. —_ Se levantó de la silla y besó al moreno, volvió a sentarse tranquilamente — _Bon appetit._

— B-Buen provecho… — Antonio estaba en su cama, sus mejillas ardían. No lo entendía, había hecho **muchas **otras cosas con él, pero… veía como Arthur comía, no paraba de imaginarse cosas. Como mordía la tostaba, sorbía el cola cao… Se apoyó en la pared, dobló sus rodillas y puso el plato en estas. Comenzó a comer, sin dejar de mirarle.

Cuando terminó el plato se quedó inmóvil, sus pensamientos lujuriosos seguían en su cabeza. Notó como **_aquello _**subía cada vez más. Arthur seguía comiendo tranquilamente. Se sentía rato. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Su cuerpo pecho se calentaba.

— _Antonio? —_ Eso le asustó, le estaba mirando. Tenía chocolate en la boca, sus ojos tenían algo de vida. Dejó el plato en la mesa y se sentó en las piernas de Arthur — _W-w-w-what are you doing!? —_ El español le ignoró y lamió la mancha de chocolate, su piel era tan suave ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Paseó la lengua por los pálidos labios de Arthur, una leve sonrisa apareció.

Entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello de Antonio, no entendía su comportamiento, pero no le puso pegas. Abrió su boca, el español de besó con gran pasión, aquello sí que no era muy normal. El moreno empezó a mover las caderas encima de su miembro. Sinceramente, hoy no tenía ganas de hacerlo, mejor dicho, no podía. Le cogió del paquete y apretó, el beso se rompió, Antonio apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. De golpe levantó la cabeza.

— **¡¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO!? **— Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— _Can I don't it? you're mine, you haven't right to complain._ — Antonio le miró con odio, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja, volvió a mover la cadera. Cada vez sentía más el calor del roce. —_Fucking slut_.

Antonio empezaba a sentir un bulto, continuó moviéndose. Volvió a besarle mientras le quitaba la camisa, aquello se sentía bien. Puso las manos en el abdomen de Arthur.

— _**FUCK! **_— Arthur le apartó la mano, se aterrorizó al ver el pecho del inglés. Tenía moratones por todos lados, hasta cortes. Antonio le miró incrédulo. Él no era de meterse en una pelea física, siempre hacía que te comieses la cabeza. Nunca hablaba con nadie, así que era difícil que fuese una pelea callejera. Le dolía solo con verlo. No podía imaginar por lo que había pasado. Dolor. Frío. Miedo. Impotencia. Humillación. — _Hey... Why are you crying? _


	17. Chapter 17

Antonio se levantó secándose las lágrimas. — Voy a llamar a mis hermanos, aho- — Arthur le cogió del brazo, su mirada vacía tenía un brillo amenazante, no era necesario hablar. — Pero, ¿y si se te ha rot-? — El rubio negó su cabeza. No entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, le enfadaba. Tiró de él, haciendo que se volviese a sentar en sus rodillas, escuchó como un soltaba un gemido, intentó ponerse de pie pero le tenía agarrado.

— _It's ok… _—Sintió que le acariciaban la entrepierna, Antonio se giró para ver la cara de Arthur. — _Don't worry, my lady. _

— **¡¿L-LADY!?** — sintió una brisa en su oreja, los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta. La mano desabrochó su pantalón y volvió a acariciar. — Arthur, esto es serio, no hay tiempo paraaaaa… — Estaba dentro de los calzoncillos, acariciando todos sus puntos.

— _Don't worry, it's okay. — _Quería contradecirle pero no le salían las palabras. Jadeó sonoramente, no podía creer que ya estaba así, era demasiado rápido. Varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, aquella noche en esa misma habitación, en la azotea de la academia, en casa de Arthur, el momento incómodo de la bañera… Su cuerpo se tensó, una su visión se nublo por un instante, toda la mano estaba sucia.

— Tú… eres… gilipollas… — Dijo entre jadeos mientras giraba su cara para poder ver al inglés.

Este puso los ojos en blanco. — _Yes, I love you too. _— Besó la sudorosa frente de Antonio. — _You do not have to worry about anything, my sweet bitc…_

— ¿Primero lady y ahora bitc? — Meneó la cabeza y se levantó. — Arthur, deja que mis hermanos vean eso… — Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

—…_Ah… Vas a estar así todo el rato y puede que no me dejes salir de tu casa… pero antes …¿puedo ir a lavarme la mano? _— Antonio se puso rojo como un tomate.

— ¡Eso no se pregunta! ¡Ve ahora!

Arthur salió al cuarto de baño riéndose y Antonio fue a las últimas habitaciones del pasillo, llamó a siete puertas. Todos salieron con lentitud y quejándose de que le habían despertado. Antonio les explico lo ocurrido…

El inglés salía de lavarse la mano, no le gustaba la idea de enseñar sus heridas. Siempre había tenido cicatrices por los malos tratos, Antonio no se había dado cuenta gracias a la oscuridad de la noche. — _Daddy, this time you've spent_. — Dijo mientras se miraba el abdomen en el espejo. Salió del cuarto de baño tranquilamente, cerró la puerta, Antonio estaba justo delante de la puerta.

— Vamos al cuarto de Mau. — Le cogió de la mano y caminó por el pasillo. Estaba temblando y sudando. Parecía que él estaba en su lugar. Llegaron a una habitación no muy grande, había una estantería justo en frente de la puerta, la ventana estaba a la derecha, la cama debajo de esta y arriba había una tele. En la parte izquierda había un sofá y en el medio una mesa. En el sofá había 6 personas, la otra estaba de pie mirando por la ventana.

— Mau. — Dijo Antonio susurrando. El hombre que estaba de pie se giró y sonrió. Arthur sintió que se helaba, todos miraban su pecho. El hombre comenzó a hablar, una chica le respondió, sus acentos eran diferentes y no los entendía muy bien. Se levantaron cinco personas. Una chica puso la mano en su hombro y le dijo ''te esperamos abajo para merendar'', cogió a Antonio de la muñeca. En ese momento pudo verle la cara, parecía nervioso, al borde de llorar y desmayarse a la vez, le dedicó una sonrisa y salieron los seis de la habitación.

— Arthur ¿no? — Dijo la chica dulcemente. — ¿Puedes venir? — No le quedaba otra opción, se acercó a ella a la par que la estudiaba. — ¿Me puedes enseñar tus heridas?

Se quitó la camisa con cuidado, tenía moratones por la espalda y cortes un poco profundos. La chica se giró y hablo, definitivamente eso no era español. El hombre asintió. Ella salió de la habitación. Ambos se miraron.

— Mauricio Férnandez Carriedo. — Le extendió la mano, él se la apretó. — Arthur ¿no? — Asintió levemente. — Estírate. — Parecía un médico profesional, obedeció y se tumbó en la cama.

Estuvo tocando las heridas y examinando los movimientos que podía hacer Arthur con ellas. Al cabo de un rato entró otra vez la chica con un libro y un bote. Le echaron ese bote por las partes más afectadas, una sensación de alivio y frescor invadió su cuerpo. Después de un tiempo bajaron al salón. Él sabía que había una ''merienda'' pero no se esperaba aquel bufé.

Estuvieron hablando por un largo rato, nadie mencionó sus heridas. Después subieron a la habitación de Antonio, volvieron a practicar, el español parecía feliz.

— Me ha dicho Mau que no hay que preocuparse, no tienes nada roto~.

— _T-e-l-o-d-i-j-e._

* * *

Arthur volvió a casa, se sentía tranquilo, la familia de Antonio era muy amable. Abrió la puerta del piso. Como siempre todo estaba hecho una mierda, ron por todas partes, wiski, cristales… El inglés se daba ánimos pensando que dentro de poco iba a tener 18 y podría dejar esta casa.

— _**Arthur. **_— La voz de su padre hizo que se helase, no le gustaba aquel tono. — _**¿Por qué has llegado tarde? **_—No le respondió, si lo hacía iba a ser peor. El hombre se levantó del sofá con una botella en la mano. — _**¡¿POR QUÉ NO RESPONDES!? **_— Era un juego, de pequeño cuando respondía la paliza era más grande. Se acercó lentamente y le cogió de la camisa. — _**¡¿POR QUÉ NO LE DICES A TU PADRE DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡¿EH!? **_— De golpe le soltó y se dio la vuelta. — _**Ya sabes tú castigo ¿no? **_— Arthur comenzó a temblar, susurró un leve 'yes' y empezó a quitarse la camisa. Aquel hombre volvió a mirarle. — _**¿Qué es eso? **_— Era la crema que le habían puesto. Los moratones parecían que mejoraban con aquella crema. — _**¿No te el ''amor'' qué te da tu padre? Chs, eres como tu madre, nadie me entiende… **_— Arthur bajó la miraba y deseó que acabase rápido.

* * *

Al día siguiente se volvió a saltar las clases, pero fue a casa de Antonio. Le dolía la espalda y el estómago. Llamó a la puerta del español, su casa siempre olía bien. Le abrió un niño pequeño y le dijo que subiese. Aquella familia era tan cálida.

— ¡Arthur! — El español sonreía, no tenía camisa, su espalda era tan tentadora… — Francis me acaba de decir el día del examen. — … y su culo, oh, tan blandito y acogedor… — ¿Arthur?

— _Sí, sí, te estoy escuchando. _— Mentira, estaba pensando cómo podía hacerle gemir…

— Es la semana que viene, lo han adelantado por las becas y eso.

— _God, así acabamos antes. _

Estuvieron practicando hasta tarde. La canción estaba completa y se la sabían. Arthur no ''pudo'' mirar el móvil y perdió el metro. Al español no le hizo mucha gracia pero tampoco se quejó…


	18. Chapter 18

Antonio le dejó al rubio el pijama más fino que tenía, también le dijo que podía dormir desnudo si tenía mucho calor. Este se negó. El español cambiaba las sábanas y las ponía en el colchón de abajo. Arthur le miraba desde la silla con indiferencia. Había un incómodo silencio, pero no habló. Terminó de colocar las sábanas y se tiró en el colchón. Él inglés se sentó en su cama.

— _Is…como… — _Sonrió molesto y algo sonrojado, no acabó la frase pero le entendió.

Llamaron a la puerta y su madre les trajo pizza y bebidas, el silencio duraba. — Bueno… ¿qué tal estás? — No era una pregunta inteligente, pero era algo.

—… — Arthur miró por la ventana unos segundos, después se encogió de hombros. — _God. _

— ¿De verdad? — El inglés le miró con la pizza en la mano, la dejó en el plato y se agachó en el colchón de Antonio, este no sabía que pasaba. De repente cogió su mano y la besó.

— _Don't worry. _— Y dicho esto la volvió a besar.

Antonio estaba perdido, no entendía que pasaba, ¿habría cogido complejo de caballero de tanto leer cuentos de fantasía? Sintió que le lamían la mano. Toda la palma, entre los dedos, las yemas… era una sensación rara y molesta, pero agradable. — ¿Arthur?

Oyó su nombre y levantó la mirada, la expresión extrañada de Antonio hizo que sonriera. Volvió a lamer las yemas, se podía sentir el corazón del español. Volvió a mirarle, ahora no tenía cara sorprendido. Sus ojos estaban achinados y tenía una sonrisa sádica. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Dejó la mano en el colchón. Tumbó al español y se colocó encima. Sintió como la rodilla de este rozaba con su miembro. — _Bitch — _Unas manos se metieron dentro de los pantalones. — _No, no, no. — _Le mordió el cuello a Antonio mientras que le acariciaba el pecho. El español solo tenía la parte de abajo, en cambio él estaba completamente vestido. Se escuchó un leve susurro cuando Antonio le quitó los pantalones, se sentó y los tiró por ahí.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, vio como Arthur tiraba los pantalones, él tampoco se quedó atrás y le imitó. No se atrevía a decirle que se quitase la camisa. Se sorprendió cuando le cogió de la barbilla, podía ver sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando desde arriba, era un demonio, ya estaba acostumbrado a verle desde esa vista, era aburrido. Le cogió del brazo al inglés y tiró. — _Antonio? _ — Cuando Arthur estuvo encima echó las piernas para atrás, doblándolas, como si fuera una rana. En ese momento el rubio lo entendió, con una mano juntó sus dos entrepiernas y comenzó a masturbarlas. El inglés comenzó a besarle el cuello, entreabrió la boca reclamando un beso.

Arthur no paraba su mano mientras acariciaba la cavidad bucal del español. Notó como le acariciaban el pelo, las manos de Antonio siempre eran tan cálidas y gentiles. El beso se rompió lentamente. Su mano estaba empezando a ponerse pegajosa, fue frenando el ritmo, en ese momento el moreno se levantó y le dio la vuelta.

Arthur le miraba desde abajo sin saber bien que había pasado, antes de que le pudiese contestar enfiló la hombría del inglés y se sentó en esta. Era una extraña sensación, no era agradable, pero tampoco desagradable. Cuando consiguió meterla toda, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no era frío realmente, ni caluroso, era como… un rayo. Tomó varias bocadas de aire y comenzó a moverse.

Arthur sentía como se movía aquel cálido y apretado lugar, era una sensación tan fuerte que le hacía quedarse tumbado. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía así. Antonio iba frenando el ritmo, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, hizo un esfuerzo por enderezarse.

— ¿Arthur? — Su voz sonó ahogada y desesperada, seguro que no era capaz de moverse.

— _Yes? — _Tomó las caderas del español y las movió sutilmente, este dejó escapar un par de jadeos. — _Do you like? — _Esta vez empezó él a mover las caderas, el interior se volvía cada vez más caliente y resbaloso.

Antonio envolvió sus brazos en la nuca de Arthur. Notó como un dedo trazó la forma de su virilidad, mientras que acariciaban su pecho. Algo no le concordó ¿no le estaban agarrando de las caderas? Miró y vio cómo se movían por su propia cuenta, posiblemente llevase así un buen tiempo. Sintió una oleada de calor, su interior se cerró y estremeció, escuchó la risa malévola del inglés. — _Here. —_ La sensación se volvió a repetir con más intensidad. Su vista comenzaba a descentrarse, el cuerpo se tensaba, el sudor parecían gotas de hielo.

— Arthur… — No supo porque dijo su nombre, lo único que supo fue que una lengua se infiltró en su boca y todo se nubló. El inglés abrazó a Antonio y salió lentamente de su cuerpo, luego se tumbó en el colchón. El español jadeaba en su pecho, podía sentir su corazón. Se quedaron así un tiempo hasta que se recompusieron.

— Hemos ensuciado la cama…

— _Yeah… _

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo arriba? —

Arthur levantó una ceja. — _Okay… —_ Parecía que a Antonio no le hacía gracia dormir entre semen, bueno, era lógico. Cuando se fue a incorporar sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho. Soltó una maldición y se incorporó ignorando el dolor.

Antonio intentó ponerse de pie pero sus rodillas flojeaban, volviendo a caer en el sitio, sabía que no podría ponerse de pie, así que se agarró a las sábanas de arriba y tomó impulso con los brazos. Vio como Arthur ponía una mueca de dolor mientras se levantaba, no dijo nada, se limitó a ver como se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba.

— Arhur…

— _Yeah? —_ Dijo mirando al techo.

— ¿Cómo… te hiciste los moratones…? — No hubo respuesta. — No tienes por qué decirlo, pero si quieres puedes hablar conmigo, haré lo que sea para ayudarte.

El silencio nació en la habitación, ambos estaban cansados y tenían calor, Antonio le dio las buenas noches y apoyó la espalda en la pared, se sentía seguro cuando algo tocaba su espalda. Pasó un tiempo, casi estaba dormido cuando Arthur dijo:

— _Había una vez una mujer que nació en Londres, trabajaba en una panadería, era muy buena y dulce. Un día apareció un hombre con un maletín. Al ver a aquella chica se enamoró al momento, fue todos los días a comprar hasta que consiguió su teléfono. Ambos estaban contentos, quedaron varias veces y se fueron enamorando. Un día su amor fue tan grande que creó un niño, ambos se alegraron y decidieron casarse. Su hijo nació, era bueno en todo lo que hacía, pero se fue a estudiar al extranjero. Se sintieron solos y volvieron a crear otro niño. Ese niño se parecía mucho a la mujer y tenía las cejas del hombre, pero su carácter y forma de pensar no pertenecía a nadie de la familia. No les importó, eran felices… pero… un día el hombre perdió su trabajo, se emborrachaba todos los días, era inofensivo hasta que empezó a pegarle a la mujer, esta se enfadó y se divorció. No dijo nada a la policía. Ella se lamentaba cada día el haberse casado con él. Estaba tan enfadada y frustrada que culpo al pequeño niño de todo. Él no entendía. Un día su madre le dijo que tenía que estar una semana con el hombre, él estaba feliz, podía volver a ver a su querido padre. Pero recibió el mismo trato, no, un trato peor… Are you happy, Antonio? _

Ahora el que permaneció en silencio fue él, sentía como las lágrimas empapaban la almohada y recorrían toda su cara.

— … no lo sé… — Dijo finalmente entre lágrimas. Vio la silueta de Arthur, se estaba quitando la camisa.

— _Stupid… — _La fría mano del inglés rozó su mejilla.

— ¿Y… qué harás cuando tengas 18?

— _Mmm… I don't know… no es importante._

— S-si quieres… puedes quedarte aquí…

Arthur abrió mucho los ojos ¿quedarse con Antonio? ¿viviendo bajo el mismo techo? Nah, se estaría dejando llevar por el momento.

— _Don't wor-_

— **¡SÍ ME PREOCUPO¡ **— El inglés vio los fieros ojos del español, no parecía estar de broma, es más, estaban enfadados por haber sido tomados tan a la ligera. — Aquí tenemos habitaciones bacías, hay dinero ¡y si no hay me pondré a trabajar!

— _Okay… _— Vio la alegre sonrisa de Antonio brillando en la oscuridad mientras que este veía al inglés llorando de felicidad…

En el examen sacaron un 10, la coordinación de los ritmos, voces, instrumentos, todo, había salido espectacular. Ambos estaban contentísimos y se fueron a casa para celebrarlo.

* * *

**~Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí~ espero que te haya gustado. El final es algo ¡PUM! Pero no me daba tiempo a alargarla más. Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer~.**


End file.
